The Wish that Never Was
by kyllir
Summary: What if Bulma HAD made her wish for the perfect boyfriend when it all started? And you-know-who showed up... *CHAPTER 12 IS UP*
1. The Wish That Never Was: The Wish

  
The wish that never was  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just think Chibi Vegeta is cute!  
  
A/N: I just thought it would be neat if Bulma actually made that wish...  
  
  
Bulma looked with satisfaction at the six Dragonballs she had collected, her companion, the ridiculously-strong-for-his-age Son Gokou was looking for the last one. Her bleeper had indicated that it was not far away.   
  
'Soon...' she thought, 'soon I will have all seven Dragonballs and I will be able to wish for the perfect boyfriend!'  
  
There was a loud clattering noise and shuffling of feet heard not far away, and a piercingly annoying voice calling:   
  
"Where's my Dragonball!? Do you have it??? I want my Dragonball!"  
  
Bulma cringed, that sounded an awful lot like that Pilaf dude that was following them around all the time... A rustling in the bushes interrupted her thoughts, she tried not to panic, what if that was one of Pilaf's men trying to steal the Dragonballs? Her worries were set aside when she saw the brown furry tail sticking out of the foliage.  
  
"Come out Gokou..." she called tiredly, the boy complied and crawled out of the bushes, grinning a characteristic grin, he held up his prize. Bulma almost leapt for joy, but kept quiet, as they could be spotted at any moment.  
  
"Gokou," She whispered, "Do you think you could QUIETLY call Kinto'un over here and get us both somewhere far away very fast?" Gokou looked at her absently.  
  
"But you can't ride Kinto'un!" He whispered loudly, Bulma shushed him.  
  
"Then you can carry me! We need to get away from here, and FAST!"  
  
Just then, there was another rustling of bushes, and some voices.  
  
"I think they went this way! Look! There's a footprint!"  
  
Gokou quickly realized that they were about to be found, and complied with Bulma's previous order.  
  
"Kinto'un!" he called, as quietly as possible, the noisy yellow cloud bubbled down from the sky and approached them.  
  
"SHHH!" Gokou told it as voices came closer to their location. He quickly climbed astride the cloud and grabbed the Dragonballs with one hand, and Bulma's hand with the other.  
  
"Hold on tight" he cautioned her, as Kinto'un sped away.  
  
Several minutes later, a stupidly smiling Gokou and a very frizzled looking Bulma landed on Kamesennin's island. Kamesennin ran out of his house along with their friend Yamucha, who was staying with him, and Kuririn, Kamesennin's new potential pupil. Gokou jumped nimbly off the cloud, forgetting that he was still holding Bulma's hand, and accidentally slamming her into the ground.   
  
"Owwww...." She mumbled as she spat out a glob of sand. Gokou sweatdropped and quickly helped Bulma to her feet.  
  
"Is it okay if we eat before we summon the dragon?" He asked hopefully, she shrugged, she was too disoriented to care.  
  
About a half hour and 50 heaping plates of food later, everyone stood in a circle as the Dragonballs were used for the first time in hundreds of years. They all looked up in awe as the electric glow flew into the sky and materialized into a very large dragon. Bulma almost lost her nerve, she heard helicopters approaching and decided to make it quick.  
  
"Uhmmm..." she started.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber! What is your wish?" The dragon growled sleepily.  
  
"Oh great Shenlon..." she began again, just as Pilaf jumped out of the helicopter and raced towards her.  
  
"I wish I had the perfect boyfriend!" she yelled, Shenlon's eyes glowed.  
  
"Your wish cannot be granted, there is no such thing as a perfect anything."  
  
"Uhhh... Okay.... Then I wish my soul mate was here right now!" She called back to the dragon. Pilaf yelled up his wish for power at almost the exact same time, seconds after Bulma started hers, it was close.  
  
"Your wish has been granted! I will now return whence I came!" yelled Shenlon, as the Dragonballs turned to stone and separated.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! I am now the master of the world!" Pilaf yelled menacingly, but quieted when something began to materialize into the air.  
  
There was a collective gasp as they realized it was a person, they couldn't tell what they looked like, as it was still dark from the dragon's appearance and they weren't fully materialized yet. A blue beam of energy shot out from the figure's hand and hit Pilaf.  
  
"Shut up you annoying creature! ...Now where in the bloody hell am I?" The figure asked in a raspy voice. The darkness began to clear and the view of the figure became clearer also.  
  
The figure was short, muscular, and had tall spiky hair. They were wearing a dark blue training gi.  
  
Bulma stared with wide eyes at the new arrival, was this strange boy here because of her wish? But that would mean that he was.... Nah.  
  
"Answer me! Where the hell am I?" The boy yelled again.  
  
"Uhmmm... Hi, you're at the home of the famed Kamesennin." Bulma called up to him, hoping that would satisfy his question. The boy glanced around uncertainly at his surroundings.  
  
"This isn't one of Freezer's planets, is it?" The boy sounded confused, "Who are you people??"  
  
"I'm Bulma", "M'name's Son Gokou!", "I'm Muten Roshi", "Kuririn.", "Yamucha.", they all called out.  
  
"Who's Freezer? And who're you?" Gokou yelled up at him. The boy slowly floated down to the ground.  
  
"I am Vegeta, Saiya-jin no ouji!" he shouted with pride.  
  
"What's a 'Saiya-jin'?" Gokou asked stupidly.  
  
"So many stupid questions..." Vegeta mumbled with annoyance. It was at that moment that Bulma noticed the furry appendage that was hanging loosely behind him.   
  
"Son-kun! He has a tail like you!" she shouted in surprise. Vegeta shifted his gaze to the small boy standing below him, his never-fading smile was starting to annoy him... he looked closer, and there was, in fact, a tail waving behind him. He quickly lowered himself to the ground and looked Gokou over.  
  
"You are a Saiya-jin?!" he shouted in disgust and surprise. "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Son Gokou, pleased ta meecha." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a Saiya-jin name to me! What is your REAL name?" He demanded.  
  
"Uhmmm... I'm Son Gokou, pleased to make you acquay... acquee, aqua...." He babbled,  
  
"Acquaintance." Mumbled Vegeta with annoyance.   
  
"Um, yeah! So where ya from?" Gokou asked, forgetting the previous questions. Vegeta sighed heavily,  
  
"I'm from Vegeta-sei, It was destroyed by lord Freezer, and I don't have a 'home'... Now then... WHERE IN THE BLASTED BLOODY HELL AM I?!?!?" He screamed at Gokou, who flinched at the sound abusing his sensitive ears.  
  
"I can answer that one," Bulma called over to him, "Chikyuu." Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Arigatou... Now then, this pitiful child can't really be a Saiya-jin... tell me, does he or does he not change into a large monkey when he sees the full moon?" Bulma stared at him in disbelief, how could he know that?  
  
"Uhhh... well, actually... he does." She stuttered.  
  
"Well, lets just prove that..." Vegeta smirked,  
  
"And my word isn't good enough for you?!?" Bulma shouted, Vegeta ignored her and formed a ki sphere in his hand, he launched it into the air.  
  
"Look at it." He ordered Gokou, who not knowing any better, looked up at the sphere. Bulma looked at it, it looked an awful lot like moonlight... and that could only mean one thing... She quickly launched herself at Gokou and covered his eyes.  
  
"NO!! DON'T LOOK!!!" She yelled, she barely made it in time, he stayed in a trance, but was not going to turn into a monkey, she yanked on his tail to snap him out of it. It worked, he was on the ground screaming in seconds.   
  
Vegeta looked at the pitiful display before him, there was no doubt about it, that female had witnessed a transformation before, but how had she survived it? She was either really strong, really smart, or really stupid, he opted for the latter. Suddenly he remembered something...  
  
He had been at one of his father's meetings with Lord Freezer, they were discussing the distribution of the Saiya-jin babies to conquer planets, somewhere in there was the mention of Bardock's son or daughter being sent to Chikyuu. He tried hard to remember what the child's name was, but this was several years ago...  
  
"KAKAROTT!" He yelled suddenly, that had been the name of the child... everyone looked at him strangely,  
  
"WHAT???" They all called in unison, confused.  
  
Vegeta pointed at Gokou, "You're Kakarott..."  
  
Bulma sighed heavily, THIS was her soulmate?  
  
"Not another Monkey Boy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, whatcha think? worth another chapter? please tell me what you think.  
  
Poll: Which DBZ character would look best in spandex?  
  
well, y'all have a groovy day:) AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!!  



	2. The Wish That Never Was: Not Another Mon...

The wish that never was: chapter 2  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own 'em, but I still think Chibi Vegeta is cute!  
  
A/N: I really didn't anticipate such a response from all you guys! I feel all   
special now… *sniff* I would like to thank all of you.   
  
Oh yeah, and for those of you who were wondering, I know that the monkey thing is   
called an Oozaru, I'm just trying to convey the story form the Dragonball series   
perspective, and they had no idea what a Saiya-jin was… Now that that's all cleared up,   
on with the fic…  
  
Bulma looked at the ridiculous display in front of her, another monkey boy had just   
appeared out of thin air, and was now telling Gokou that his name wasn't Gokou, but   
Kakarott… she sighed heavily, asking herself why she had been cursed with such luck.  
  
"I go to all this trouble to wish for the perfect boyfriend and I get *THIS*" Bulma sighed,   
"Maybe I should have just let Oolong wish for his underwear…" Vegeta heard her   
mumblings and turned to her.  
  
"What was that, woman? Wishes?" he demanded, Bulma sweatdropped and began to   
explain the Dragonballs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"… And so the dragon said there was no such thing as a perfect boyfriend, and I kinda,   
uh, wished for my soul mate…" Bulma finished. Vegeta stared at her, it was obvious   
what he was thinking.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!' he screamed in his mind, 'If her story is true, that means that   
she… NO! It's all a mistake! I don't have a soul mate!!!!!!!' he was now breathing very   
hard and had a very confused and angry look on his face, his fists were tightly clenched.  
  
Suddenly, the entire purpose of Bulma's wish dawned on the young Gokou. "OH! So   
THAT'S what you wanted to wish for! Then why is he here?" Bulma slapped her   
forehead with her palm, she turned to Vegeta, determined to get to know him better, he   
was, after all, her soul mate.  
  
"So, can you tell me a little more about yourself? Your family, your planet…" Vegeta   
looked at her;  
  
"Woman, I am a prince, my family was killed and my planet was destroyed by Lord   
Freezer. I've spent my entire life training and purging planets, and I DO NOT have a soul   
mate!" Bulma was taken aback by his vicious reply, but gathered her nerve back.  
  
"You must not, I bet the dragon made a mistake bringing you here." She shouted.  
  
"This dragon had better send me back as soon as possible!" Bulma paled.  
  
"Uhm, the Dragonballs wont be active for another year… You're stuck here until then."   
Vegeta turned bright red and yelled at the top of his lungs;  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'M MAROONED ON A PLANET FULL OF   
LOW-CLASS BAKAS!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" said Gokou with a goofy grin on his face, Bulma gave him a strange   
look. Gokou turned to Bulma, "Where ya think he's gonna stay?" he asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Bulma glared at Gokou, then at Vegeta, "Well, he's certainly not staying with me!"   
Vegeta glared back and Gokou gasped.  
  
"Bulma! That's not very nice! You wished for him to be here, why cant he stay with   
you?" Bulma glared at Gokou again, he was right, she sighed heavily as she pulled her   
dinocaps from her pocket. Selecting her fastest capsule, pressed the button and tossed it   
onto the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked at the capsule, it made a popping noise and when the cloud of smoke   
cleared, there was a vehicle of some sort. He stared at the capsule, perplexed. Bulma   
grabbed his arm and pulled him into the capsule, shaken out of his awe by the sudden   
movement, he glared at Bulma.  
  
"What the hell is THAT?" Bulma shook her head, this was definitely a mistake…  
  
"This is a capsule, I'm going to take you to a place you can stay until we can summon the   
dragon again." She tapped her foot impatiently. Vegeta scoffed and stepped into the   
vehicle. Within seconds, Bulma took off and headed towards her home, the enormous   
Capsule Corporation…  
  
Moments later, the capsule landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Bulma quickly   
decapsulized it and put it back in it's box. She then let Vegeta to the door and opened it.  
  
"Welcome." She said in a somewhat cheerful but weary tone. The prince just grunted and   
walked inside. Bulma felt a tug on her sleeve.  
  
"Hey Bulma? Can we eat now?" Gokou asked, puppy eyed. Bulma sighed and walked   
into the house, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
That's all for chapter 2… I couldn't think of a better place to stop…. Now then… what   
kind of mayhem will occur now that Bulma has allowed the Prince of Saiya-jins in her   
home? Chaos ensues in the next installment of The Wish That Never Was!  
  
  
Poll results: Vegeta won by a landslide! Is anyone surprised? Hehehe, thought not…  
  
New poll: Who should be featured in my profile picture?   
  
Thanks y'alls for reading ^_^   
  
have a groovy day:) AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!!  
  
  



	3. The Wish That Never Was: The Mysterious ...

The wish that never was: Chapter 3  
The mysterious letter!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it, and I still think Chibi Vegeta is adorable!  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention, some have asked, I do appreciate constructive criticism, as long   
as you don't go too far!  
  
Also, if anyone noticed, I changed one detail in the first chapter, Yamucha is NOT   
Kamesennin's pupil yet, he was merely staying there while Gokou and Bulma retrieved   
the last Dragon Ball. Kuririn arrived while they were gone, and has yet to be approved to   
be Kamesennin's pupil. I hope that is a bit truer to the real Dragon Ball timeline…  
  
Now then, on with the fic:  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared with disgust at the sight that greeted him as he entered the house. The walls   
were painted a cheery salmon color, there were vases full of flowers strewn all over the   
room, and cute memorabilia everywhere… sitting on the table was a tray full of pastries   
of all colors, of course, to Vegeta, they looked like painted rocks of some sort, however,   
the smell drew him closer to investigate. He picked one off the tray, and was surprised to   
find it soft and sticky on the top, his tail twitched, expressing his curiosity. He brought   
the colorful pastry up to his nose and sniffed. Just then, Bulma walked into the room,   
staring at Vegeta, who seemed entranced by the doughnut.  
  
"It figures, you come in here and go straight to the food! You're just like Gokou!" Bulma   
said with a giggle. Vegeta looked up at her strangely.   
  
"This is FOOD?" Gokou ran into the room at the word 'food'.  
  
"Food? Where's food? I want food!" Gokou was now drooling at the mere thought.   
Bulma slapped her forehead with her palm, with her other hand, she pointed to the tray of   
pastries on the table. Gokou zipped over before her arm was even fully extended. He   
looked in awe at the selection. Vegeta glared at Gokou, and then took a tentative bite of   
the doughnut, he found that it was, indeed, quite edible. He took a larger bite, licked his   
lips and wolfed the rest down in one bite. He reached down to pick another delicious   
dessert from the tray, and was astonished when he found nothing but crumbs. He glared   
at Gokou, who was now sitting down, patting his full belly.  
  
"Oh boy, was that good!" he sighed, "I think now a nap…" he slumped over and fell   
asleep. Vegeta stared daggers at him, huffed and walked away down one of the long   
corridors.   
  
Bulma sighed, having Vegeta at her house may have been a worse idea than she first   
thought… She helped the sleeping Gokou lay down and covered him with a blanket, she   
patted his head and made her way down the hallway that the Saiya-jin prince had just   
entered moments earlier.  
  
Vegeta walked down the same corridor for several long minutes before deciding to go   
down one of the many halls that branched off from it, he looked at his surroundings, this   
place was very different from anything he had seen before. It was built like a space craft,   
but also like a home. The smells were also different, there was the ever-present metallic   
smell, the smell of long-dried paint, and of the humans that had passed through the hall,   
even several years ago. It was not long until he found a door blocking his way. He   
examined it for a moment, it had no handle, and could not be pushed open, there was a   
panel on the right side of the doorframe. Vegeta had seen things like this before in Lord   
Freezer's ship, he removed one of his gloves and placed his hand on the panel. A   
feminine computer voice echoed down the hall.  
  
"Access denied. Hand print identification failed. Access denied. Hand print identification   
f-" It suddenly stopped when Vegeta punched a hole in the door. Tearing the metal like   
paper, he made his way through. On the other side was a large empty room, there was a   
desk, and a large leather chair at the back of the room. Vegeta's face fell in   
disappointment, with all the security, there HAD to be something more interesting here   
than an office! In his frustration, he punched a hole in the wall, and was surprised to hit   
paper. He examined the hole, and dug the paper out. He stared at it for several seconds   
trying to decode it, and find what words it held, and a clue as to why it had been hidden   
in the wall. The writing was unlike anything he'd ever seen, it was very different from the   
boxy symbols that made up Saiya-go. Frustrated, he rolled up the paper and squeezed it   
in his fist. He cringed as he heard a high toned voice calling him.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you?" Bulma shouted, she saw what had been done to the door and   
gulped, peeking around the door, she looked into the room. What greeted her eyes was a   
very bored looking Vegeta. Gulping again, she reminded herself that if he and Gokou   
were both Saiya-jin, they would both respond the same way to food…  
  
"Vegeta! Dinner's ready!" Vegeta clenched his fists tighter, then proceeded to follow   
Bulma back to the main house, and the promise of food.  
  
When they finally arrived to their destination, Gokou had already eaten all the ready-  
made food in the refrigerator, and had gone back to snoozing quietly. With the first   
option gone, Bulma opted to cook a full meal from scratch… Or order out.  
  
Vegeta watched with puzzlement as she picked up a strange device, pushed a few   
buttons, and held it to her ear. After a few moments, Bulma began to speak;  
  
"Hello, yes, I would like a delivery." There was a pause, "To Capsule Corp… Yes, you   
may add it to our tab." Another pause, "I want fifteen cheese, twelve pepperoni, thirteen   
meat lovers, and one with Canadian bacon and pineapple, all deep dish and extra large."  
  
Vegeta stared at her like she was crazy, she was using that device to talk to herself! Then   
he realized that it must have been a communicator of some sort, like the one in his   
scouter. Bulma set the device back on it's base and looked up at him.  
  
"Food arrives in ten minutes!" She made sure to say it quietly, as not to wake Gokou.  
  
Vegeta then remembered that he still had that odd paper in his hand, and uncrumpled it.   
He looked at it for another moment, then handed it to Bulma. She looked at the paper.  
  
"What is this?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm not sure, I found it hidden in a wall." Vegeta told her.  
  
"In the office?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, what does it say? It must be important if it was hidden." Bulma looked at him   
skeptically.  
  
"Why don't you read the darn thing yourself? I don't have time to read to you!" she was   
starting to get annoyed, 'he must think he's something special to not have to read for   
himself.' She thought. Vegeta looked down for a moment before looking back up.  
  
"I don't know how." He admitted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*cheesy irony music plays*   
  
Whats this? Our prince doesn't know how to read? What's he going to do? What's Bulma   
going to think, now that she knows that her "perfect boyfriend" can't read? More   
importantly, what will she DO? And what was in that letter? Answers to these questions   
and more in the next installment of The wish that never was…  
  
Hooked on Phonics!  
  
Poll results: Not many of you responded to the last poll, but Vegeta won! (you people   
really like him, don't ya?)  
  
New Poll: Who/what should I be for Halloween? ^_^;;;   
  
Have a groovy day ^_^ AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I would like to thank AnimeAngelVidel, she was very helpful in getting rid of   
my blasted writers block!  



	4. The Wish That Never Was: Hooked on Phoni...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 4  
Hooked on Phonics  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... But I still think Chibi-Vegeta is the most   
adorable little thing!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my last sections, it makes me so   
happy to know that people actually read my stories... And thanks to all   
who voted on the last poll. I ended up being a renaissance dude for   
Halloween, but I dressed up as Bulma for Celebrity day for spirit week at   
school! Oh yeah, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my laptop   
was stolen about a month ago (along with most of my original artwork, and a   
whole bunch of fics), and I just now got a new one about a week ago.   
Phew, long note... now on with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark, he could hardly see through the red-tinged fog. There was someone   
else out there, he knew. He could hear their maniacal cackling, whispering promises of   
death to him through the darkness.  
  
'Little Monkey, you belong to me now, my little pet Monkey prince... now STOP   
hiding or suffer the consequences!' he could hear ragged and angry breathing, he didn't   
move a muscle, not wanting to give in to the tyrant that was hunting him.  
  
'Hiding is futile!' he heard, and felt a hand wrap roughly around his tail and lift   
him off the ground. He grunted, almost whimpering, but he wouldn't give his oppressor   
the satisfaction.  
  
'NEVER disobey me again! I do not take kindly to insubordination!!! Next time   
you will DIE.' He said the last word with such a serious and deadly tone that it sent chills   
down the young prince's spine. Before he could see what was going on, a fist embedded   
itself in his stomach, sending him flying across the room. The punch was followed quickly   
by a sharp kick to his side and whipping by the tyrant's tail across his face. He stood up   
again, too proud to surrender. He was kicked again, and thrown like a rag doll around   
the room until one of his legs was broken, and he was too weak to get up.  
  
'I'm not afraid of you, Freezer...' he said loudly before the world went black...  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta awoke drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He looked quickly   
around the room he was in, expecting to see Lord Freezer looming over him. He rubbed   
his eyes when he saw no sign of the tyrannical leader, then remembered where he was,   
and inspected his surroundings closer. He was in a soft bed, with blue sheets and a soft   
white comforter, the room had plain white walls, and white shag carpeting. The window   
to his left was open, a breeze coming through the window, ruffling the white curtains. He   
jumped out of bed, and found his clothes clean and neatly folded on the oak dresser. He   
quickly shoved on the garments. He could smell something cooking downstairs. He   
opened the door and was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, girl?" he demanded.  
  
"I have a name, y'know..." she humphed, standing in the princes way. Vegeta   
glared at her, and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Why were you standing in front of my door?" he asked her again. She glared   
back.  
  
"I was going to tell you that breakfast is ready, and we begin lessons directly   
afterwards." He gave her a strange look.  
  
"What lessons?" She shifted her weight importantly and replied,  
  
"You'll see!"   
Vegeta grunted and followed her to the kitchen, where there were mounds of   
food. His eyes widened, he knew that humans couldn't know about the Saiya-jin appetite,   
how had she? Sensing his confusion, she spoke;  
  
"Well, you said Son-kun is like you, and he eats a lot." He nodded and then threw   
himself at the table, shoving a pancake into his mouth whole, he nodded his thanks for   
the meal. A Saiya-jin eating is really a sight to see, though Vegeta had better table   
manners than Gokou, he still managed to eat more than her entire family in one bite.   
Pancakes, waffles, enough eggs to feed an army, toast, and gallons of orange juice all   
disappeared in minutes. Bulma blinked owlishly when he paused to wipe his mouth with   
a napkin. He took a long drink from the jug of orange juice and swallowed, he then   
turned towards Bulma, who was still staring blankly with a forkful of pancake halfway   
through its journey to her mouth. Vegeta cleared his throat.  
  
"What lessons?" Bulma grinned.  
  
"We're going to play a GAME, Vegeta..." Vegeta look appalled.  
  
"Games are for drooling incapacitated morons!" He was getting red in the face.  
  
"That's exactly my point, Vegeta-kun, even Gokou can read a little. You need to   
learn." She shook her forefinger in his face. Vegeta looked more appalled than ever, but   
allowed her to lead him into one of the smaller rooms in the Capsule Corp. complex.   
  
"Sit at the table, please." She requested politely and firmly. Vegeta gave her a   
look, but did as she said, curious to find out what kind of lessons she would be giving.  
Bulma leaned over the table and set a deck of cards facedown on its surface, and   
next to it, a chart of letters. She handed the chart to Vegeta, he stared blankly at its   
laminated surface.   
  
"Alright, I'm going to show you a card, and you are going to find it on that chart.   
Okay?" She explained. Vegeta lifted his eyes from the chart for a moment and nodded.   
Bulma grinned and picked up the top card on the deck, reading the symbol's name aloud.  
  
"J" Vegeta looked at the card, and then at the chart, he quickly located the   
matching image. Bulma congratulated him, handed him a doughnut hole, and went on to   
the next card.  
  
"Y" Once again, Vegeta quickly found it, and was rewarded with another pastry.  
  
"S" Another letter, another doughnut hole. This went on for about another half   
hour, until the doughnut holes were all gone. Taking a break, Bulma decided to teach the   
prince how to write his name.  
  
"I'm going to tell you how to write your name now, so pay attention, and write it   
down when I'm done, okay?" he nodded. Bulma picked up a pencil and began to write   
the letters slowly onto the paper, so Vegeta could see.  
  
"V-E-G-E-T-A" she spelled aloud as she scratched the letters onto the paper.   
Vegeta took the pencil now, and wrote in straight dark lines his own name. He was   
actually beginning to understand far more than she had covered. He figured the shapes of   
the letters, and their sounds. He had also figured out pretty much how to put them   
together.  
  
"Now I'm going to show you how my name looks." Bulma said, attempting to   
retrieve the pencil from his grasp. Her attempts were futile, however. Gripping the pencil   
even tighter in his hand, Vegeta began to write on the paper, when he stopped, Bulma   
looked down at the paper. The letters 'B-U-L-M-A' stared back at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, that's all for chapter 4, folks! Next time on The Wish That Never Was...   
Vegeta has learned basic reading and writing, will he be able to decipher that strange   
paper he found? What was on it? Why was it in a wall? All these questions and more will   
be answered in the next installment of... 'The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 5: Vegeta,   
Bulma, and the Pirates Gold?'  
  
A plea for help: I am embarking on a new field to express my creativity... Music   
Videos! My current project is a Vid about Vegeta, to the song 'Chop Suey' by System of   
a Down... I need more clips for it, so if any one of y'all has any of the following clips,   
please contact me at kyllir02@yahoo.com, and/or instant message me on AIM, on kyllir02:  
Scenes from the episode 'Final Atonement' (especially the scene where Vegeta   
hugs Trunks, and Goten being all like 'WHYYYY!?'), Vegeta turning Majin, and that   
scene of Vegeta crying from the Frieza saga. I'd greatly appreciate any help I can get.  
  
Poll: What song could I use for a Vid featuring (Teenage) Gohan? 


	5. The Wish That Never Was: Vegeta, Bulma, ...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 5: Vegeta, Bulma, And the Pirates Gold?  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but that's okay, 'cause Chibi-Vegeta is   
still adorable!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Y'all made my day! And here are   
the ages, as they were requested:  
  
Gokou- 9  
Bulma-15  
Vegeta-15  
  
Spelling note: I just thought I'd mention, since my sister pointed it out and   
all, that I spell a few of the names strangely in here. I just thought I'd clear   
some of that up for those of you who think I'm retarded or something. I   
spell Frieza's name as Freezer because I felt like it, and I read somewhere   
that it was his actual name. I spell the Z-fighters names the way they are   
spelled in romanji. I don't spell Bulma as 'Baruma' because her shirt says   
'Bulma', and I happen to think that 'Vegeta' is the correct spelling, as it is   
associated with 'vegetable'. Phew, now that that's over with…  
On with the fic!  
  
  
There was dead silence as the blue haired girl gaped at the paper, with her name   
written in neat dark letters, the Saiya-jin prince just smirked. Bulma slowly broke out of   
her stupor,  
"H-How did you learn so fast?" She stuttered, still staring at the paper.  
"Well, for one, I'm smarter than you, and for another, you didn't take into account   
that I have already learned how to read and write in a different language. It wasn't very   
hard to associate the sounds with the shapes." He said with a very self-righteous look.   
Bulma was about to bite his head off, she was so mad at that moment that Vegeta could   
have sworn that he saw steam coming from her ears. His eyes widened slightly, he   
couldn't recall ever seeing someone so mad before.  
A terrible scream shook the foundations of the building, Bulma's eyes burned with fury,   
Vegeta gulped. The air around her was swirling violently and her hair was blowing about   
in the apparent breeze, which seemed to be emanating from her. She stomped heavily   
towards Vegeta, and pointed her forefinger at his chest.  
"YOU!!! You ungrateful little twerp!" She shook her finger accusingly, then   
thought for a moment and changed tact, moving closer to him with a self-satisfied smile   
on her face. "You…" Vegeta cringed at her sudden mood swing, "You must've learned   
so fast 'cause I'm such a great teacher!" She cried happily. Vegeta temporarily lost his   
balance, but luckily managed to stay upright, he decided not to say anything lest he anger   
her again so soon, but continued to act as if she had nothing to do with it.   
Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the room. Vegeta looked down at his stomach, his cheeks   
tinged pink, Bulma giggled and walked over to the phone hanging on the wall, she picked   
it up and dialed quickly, after a few moments, she began to speak,  
"Hello, yup, this is Bulma. Could you connect me to the kitchens please?" there   
was a pause, "Yes, I'm sure. Oh, hello, I just called to tell you that we're coming back for   
lunch," another pause, "What do we want? Oh, a lot of everything. YES, I MEAN A   
LOT OF EVERYTHING!" she shouted into the receiver, she cleared her throat, "What I   
mean is, we're hosting another banquet, like this morning. Oh, who are we inviting?" she   
thought for a moment, "The Russian Circus!" there was another long pause, "Alright,   
bye." She hung up, slightly annoyed. Vegeta looked at her curiously,  
"We are to be dining with a circus?" Bulma almost giggled when he asked this,  
"No, we're not, I just needed an excuse for them to cook so much food, otherwise   
they wouldn't have believed that one person could eat all that." She was still holding   
back laughter.  
"Well then, why don't you make them believe it?" Vegeta asked tauntingly,   
insinuating that she should beat it into them, Bulma, however, had a different idea.  
"Of course! I'll make them watch! Then they'll never doubt me again!" Vegeta   
slapped his forehead with his palm as the room was filled with Bulma's maniacal   
laughter.  
Several minutes later, Bulma led Vegeta back up to the dining hall, still laughing.   
Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed her into the large room. On the huge table, there was   
a feast that rivaled the amount of food that was for breakfast, Vegeta's mouth hung open   
as he wondered if even he could eat all the food. He was brought back into reality by   
another loud and threatening rumble from his stomach, yes, he could eat all that food.  
"Stay right here," Bulma told him, pointing at the floor where he was standing.   
She then walked into the kitchen, leaving him. Vegeta frowned as his stomach rumbled   
again, he wasn't sure he could wait for her to come back, all that food looked so good. He   
stood right where he was, his tail swinging agitatedly behind him. He quickly realized   
something and smirked, she couldn't tell him what to do, he was a prince! So with   
nothing holding him back, he ran to the table and began to eat.  
The cooks arrived moments later, lead by Bulma,  
"Yeah, you gotta meet our 'guests'" she was telling them, then she frowned as   
anger filled her features, "VEGETA!!!" she screamed. The prince cringed, his large   
forkful of food almost at his mouth, he swallowed the previous bite and looked up at her.  
"Get out of here! That food isn't for you! It's for the Russian Circus!" cried one   
of the cooks, Bulma forgot about being mad at Vegeta for a minute,  
"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet our guest, he is the one you made the   
banquet for." She said coolly, the cooks glared at her.  
"WHAT? You made us cook all this food so fast for this little skinny kid?"   
protested one of the fatter cooks, "There is no way he'll be able to eat all that!" Bulma   
smirked,  
"Wanna bet?" she asked tauntingly.  
"Five hundred zeni!" They all set their wagers down on the table, Bulma grinned   
evilly,  
"As you wish…" and set her own money on the table. She nodded at Vegeta, who   
continued to eat. The cooks stood there with surprised looks on their faces as the boy   
shoveled down what looked like a heaping plate of food into his mouth for each bite.   
Every so often, he would pause to wipe his face with a napkin, or to get up and grab   
another plate from across the table. About eight minutes later, there remained not one   
crumb of food on the table, by now the cooks could not believe their eyes, and were   
constantly pinching themselves to make sure they were awake. Vegeta was looking   
around the table for more food,  
"Is there dessert?" he asked them, smirking widely, they nodded meekly and   
pushed the money on the table towards Bulma, and walked out of the room in silence.   
Bulma grinned at Vegeta as she capsulated the massive pile of money into her wallet   
capsule. A moment later, the cooks returned, each pushing a cart laden with cakes,   
puddings, and pies.   
Bulma stood transfixed as the prince ate one plate of dessert after another, and   
was surprised when she heard her own stomach rumble angrily. She quickly snatched a   
dessert from the rapidly vanishing banquet and sat down to eat. As she ate, the amount of   
food left on the table sharply decreased, when she was finished, there was one dessert   
left. She reached across the two-foot expanse between her and the pastry and wrapped her   
fingers around the edge of the dish. Apparently she wasn't the only one targeting this   
delicious bite-sized fruit tart, Vegeta was holding the other side of the plate. They   
exchanged venomous glares for a moment;  
"That's MINE! I saw it first!" Bulma hissed, Vegeta was not going to relinquish   
his grip on that plate,  
"No, it's mine, I got to it first." He said in an eerily calm voice. Bulma was   
shaken slightly, but didn't let it show, and was just as close to letting go as Vegeta.   
"But you've already eaten enough!" she complained, Vegeta smirked and let go   
of the plate, holding back a laugh as the pastry flew through the air and smacked into   
Bulma's face. She glared at Vegeta with holy rage on her face, as the fruit tart slid down   
her cheek, leaving a trail of icing, finally falling onto the table.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she got up and stomped over to Vegeta, and grabbed the   
front of his shirt. "You dweeb! You'll pay for that!" her eyes burned with even more fury   
than before, Vegeta swore he felt the heat of her fiery glare. The terror on Vegeta's face   
was apparent, though he was trying his best to hide the expression under a smirk, he   
could not, however, hide the fact that his tail was shaking. For some reason this girl   
made Freezer seem almost appealing. Vegeta searched his mind for a way to make her   
stop, cringing as she raised her voice an octave with each insult she threw at him.   
Suddenly, he had an idea,  
"Bulma, what about that paper?" he asked, trying to get her mind off the incident.  
"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE SPOILED PAIN IN THE A- what paper?" she asked,   
lowering her voice back to normal. Vegeta sighed with relief, allowing the ringing in his   
ears to subside before answering her.  
"The one I found in the wall." He told her, in an arrogant tone. Realization   
dawned on Bulma. Then she blushed, as another realization dawned on her, she was still   
holding a mallet over Vegeta's head. She quickly retracted the mallet and hid it behind   
her back.  
"Oh yeah, that paper! Lets go get it!" she walked back towards her room,   
forgetting all about the icing on her face. Vegeta sighed with relief, she was out of sight   
now. He was about to follow her when he heard an earsplitting cry,  
"VEGETA! YOU GOT FROSTING ON MY FACE!!!"  
  
About a half-hour, and a one-sided fist fight later, Vegeta walked into Bulma's   
room, not a scratch on him. Bulma fumbled through her dresser, her hands were swollen   
and tender from hitting him. Finally, her injured hand emerged from the drawer,   
clutching the paper. She handed it to Vegeta, while she fetched her first aid kit from a   
shelf, and began to bandage her hands. Vegeta uncrumpled the paper and began to read   
aloud.  
"yee-har, ye, who be fin-din this har map…?" he trailed off, unable to decipher   
the strange dialect. Bulma sighed and reached for the paper,  
"You must be reading it wrong. Let me see." She looked it over, and began to   
read, "Y'har ye who be findin' this har map be ye seekin' gold, foller t'trail to whar thar   
treasure be hold…"   
"It was a foreign poem?" Vegeta asked her, Bulma jumped up and down,  
"It's a treasure map! It will lead us to fortune!" she cried excitedly,  
"Yeah, but where's the map?" Vegeta asked monotonously. Bulma looked back   
down at the paper.  
"It's written out as a series of clues, this should be easy for a genius like me!" she   
declared, bandaged fists in the air. Vegeta shook his head, this was going to be a long   
day.  
  
"The treasure be found at a place that looks like an axe, but smells like a fish."   
Bulma read aloud. She furrowed her brow, none of this seemed to make any sense.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Vegeta, impatiently. Bulma sighed and   
thought hard.   
'Something that looks like an axe, and smells like a fish…' she scowled, 'what   
smells like fish? Fish… sharks… sharks? Axe… a Hammerhead shark!'  
"They mean a Hammerhead shark! That can only mean that the treasure is on   
Hammerhead Island!" Bulma exclaimed, taking out her dinocaps from her pocket. "Let's   
see… which capsule could get us there fastest…" she wondered aloud, Vegeta scowled,  
"Forget the capsules, I could get us there faster than anything those crazy bombs   
could produce." Bulma put the capsules back into her pocket and jumped into his arms,   
Vegeta winced at the suddenness of her action. Adjusting quickly to the added weight, he   
took off into the air, flying straight up for a while, until all the houses looked like dots.  
"So, where is this Hammerhead island of yours?" he asked her, she thought for a   
moment, and Vegeta was starting to wonder how he had let himself be conned into going   
with her, just because she threatened to take away his food.  
"Southwest of here, for about five hundred miles." She finally announced, Vegeta   
grunted a reply and began flying southwest.   
  
Bulma figured it would take them about five hours to get to the island, so she   
zoned herself out and began to think things over. She looked up at Vegeta, he was   
focusing on flying, his hair sweeping back, being blown violently by the wind. His bangs   
were flying around his face, she could see his widows peak clearly now. Her eyes   
traveled down to his face, dark eyes, regally pointed nose, and ever-present scowl. She   
had seen him smile once or twice, she supposed she had caught him off guard.   
She suppressed a giggle, thinking of how cute he looked when his guard was   
down. He would have his tail swinging behind him, and this bewildered look on his face,   
it was as if he was thousands of light years away. She wondered what was going through   
his mind on those times when he would wrap his tail around his waist so tightly that it   
must've cut off some kind of circulation.   
Bulma wondered what Vegeta's home planet was like, as he seemed to have such   
a great longing for it. She was just about to open her mouth to ask him, when he suddenly   
stopped and landed quickly, cutting her words off with his own,  
"We're here, now what?"  
  
  
  
Oooh… looks like Bulma's starting to like our favorite little prince…   
heeheehee… well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^   
Next time on The Wish That Never Was: Vegeta and Bulma poke around   
Hammerhead Island, searching for treasure. Will they find out how the island got its   
name? All this in the next installment of The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 6: The   
Secret of Hammerhead Island. See ya next time! ?  
  
Poll: Do you think I should include a lemon in a future chapter? 


	6. The Wish That Never Was: The Secret of H...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 6: The Secret of Hammerhead Island  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will, and always will think Chibi-Vegeta   
is adorable! (Especially in the pic I drew of him dressed as a Turkey, now   
that was PRICELESS!)  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm trying to get updates up more   
frequently, but I was never good at that kind of thing, I mean, this is the   
first fic I've written that anyone even cared if I updated! Also, I have   
decided against the lemon, I didn't want to write one anyway ^_^;;;  
  
Bulma looked at the treasure map, turning it around and around, displaying her   
confusion with it. She had deciphered all the riddles, and she still had no idea where the   
treasure was. She was to go to the place where the island got its name, and under the   
second sky, she was to enter the cavern of souls. The cavern of souls was not on her   
topographical map she had brought, she had no idea. She figured that the second sky was   
a place where the pirates had likely camped.   
  
"Second sky… where the island got its name… that doesn't make sense…" she   
grumbled to herself. Vegeta sat in the sand about twenty meters from where she was   
mumbling. His sensitive ears caught every curse that left her mouth. His thoughts began   
to wander, floating from the map and its treasure to his home on Vegeta-sei and back   
again. He began to flit back to memories of not so long ago, when he worked for Lord   
Freezer. The last assignment he had been on was to the water planet Spiniel, where the   
inhabitants were very mystic, they celebrated primitive festivals, all in all, their culture   
had a charm to it. He had never really paid any mind to it as he blasted them to oblivion,   
but something they kept on repeating. They spoke of their deity, the one who lived under   
second sky and would protect them. He didn't pay attention to their desperate cries to this   
deity as he destroyed them.  
Vegeta realized with a start that the term 'second sky' must have meant the   
ocean, and got up to tell Bulma,  
  
"Servant woman!" he called to her, Bulma hmphed,   
  
"I told you, my name is BULMA!" she crossed her arms and put her nose in the   
air, blatantly snubbing him. Vegeta glared at her, and then crossed his own arms,   
smirking with an air of smugness,  
  
"Fine, then I wont tell you what that pathetic riddle means," he taunted. Bulma   
suddenly marched over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,  
  
"What does it mean???" she shouted vehemently, her eyes narrowing   
dangerously.  
  
"Second sky means ocean, stupid woman!" Realization dawned on Bulma, she glared at   
him and then threw her arms around his neck in delight, Vegeta cringed at the sudden   
contact, and finally resigned to the embrace, a blank expression on his face. A moment   
later, Bulma released him and then put her mind back on the map, Vegeta sighed with   
relief.  
  
"Now that that second sky thing is all cleared up," she glanced at Vegeta, who   
was drawing shapes in the sand, boredom written all over his face, "Let's go find which   
part of the ocean we're supposed to search!"  
  
"Alright," Vegeta said as he stood up, "The place where the island got it's name   
then?" he asked her nonchalantly as he brushed sand off his tail. Bulma furrowed her   
brow in thought,  
  
"Yeah, now where would Hammerhead Island get a name like that?" she   
wondered aloud,  
  
"A place with Hammerhead sharks?" Vegeta suggested, getting the last grain of   
sand from the fur at the tip of his tail. Bulma looked like she would try to hug him again,   
so he ducked quickly behind a tree, instead she settled for a verbal approach,  
  
"Great! That was so great, I could kiss you!" Vegeta grimaced and backed farther   
away from her, "But I wont, 'cause we gotta get going!" he heaved a heavy sigh of relief.   
Vegeta slowly excused himself from his hiding place and rejoined Bulma, being careful   
to keep a safe distance from her.   
  
"How are we going to find out where the sharks are?" he asked her, spoiling her   
little victory dance, she glowered at him for a moment, and then pulled a small device   
from her pocket,  
  
"This computer contains historical records of everything, it will surely tell us   
where sharks would reside on Hammerhead Island!" she then pushed a few buttons on it,   
making a holoscreen appear, she poked at it some more, and then a three dimensional   
map appeared, she zoomed into one area, "Bingo."  
  
About five minutes later, Vegeta touched down onto the sand once again, and set   
Bulma down on the ground. They stood facing a beautiful cove, and the ocean. In the   
exact center of the cove, there stood a large rock, and in the water around the rock, were   
strange wedge-shaped objects poking above the water. The wedges were attached to lithe   
bodies that were gliding through the water with grace unknown to most land animals,   
they were sharks!  
  
"Well, there are the sharks, now where's the treasure?" Bulma wondered aloud, pacing   
back and forth through the sand, and began to wonder to herself about the location of the   
elusive treasure. She thought back to the clues that they had deciphered, the place where   
the island got it's name, this was obviously that place. The cavern of souls, she didn't see   
any caves nearby. Under the second sky, the ocean… she jumped up all at once, "The   
cave is underwater!" Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy,  
  
"Stupid girl, I could have told you that!" he grunted, Bulma fumed and stomped   
over to him, the ground shook with each step she took. The water in the ocean rippled,   
and all the sharks that had been lazily swimming around sped away from the area, Vegeta   
gulped, preparing himself to face her fury. She grabbed his collar, glaring at him and was   
about to yell at him, but she noticed the silence. She held her breath, all around, the   
sounds of the tropical environment had halted, the only noise was Vegeta breathing. She   
dropped his collar and looked around,  
  
"Why'd it get so quiet all of a sudden?" she wondered aloud, she heard Vegeta   
snickering,  
  
"They heard you screaming like a banshee and ran for their lives," he told her,   
trying to hold back laughter. Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously,   
  
"Why you little… Hey! Where'd all the sharks go?" she asked, suddenly. Vegeta   
sighed with relief,  
  
"If you didn't notice, you start earthquakes when you yell, they were scared off,"   
he once again had to hold hack peals of laughter. Rather than get mad at him, Bulma   
smiled and said,  
  
"Good, that means we can go down there and search for the treasure!" Vegeta   
rolled his eyes as Bulma pulled out her little device a second time, she poked at it, and   
then started slowly waving her arm about, a long and wide sheet-beam scanned the area   
under the water. She quickly made a 3D map of the area, zooming instantly to a small   
underwater cave. She smiled and then pulled out her dinocaps, looking quickly at the   
index in the cover, and then selecting one,  
  
"A 14 should work, it's a little primitive, but it will do," she smirked, and then   
pushed the button on the top, tossing it about five feet away from her. After the smoke   
cleared, there stood a rack full of scuba gear. Bulma grabbed an oxygen tank and some   
flippers and put them on, gesturing for Vegeta to do the same. Vegeta scowled and   
walked over to the rack, plucking off a tank and flippers. Bulma stripped down to her   
bathing suit and walked over to the edge of the water, Vegeta followed her example and   
walked over to her in his boxer shorts.  
Bulma gaped at him, she hadn't realized he had such a great body. He had   
sculpted muscles that rivaled and put to shame those of a Greek statue, Bulma blushed   
when she realized that he was staring at her likewise, and with a confused look on his   
face.  
  
"Are we going or not? Or are you going to keep on staring at me?" he asked with   
amusement, Bulma turned five shades of red and looked away, diving into the water.   
Vegeta followed a few seconds after. They swam around a little, adjusting to the water   
and turning on the communication devices in their scuba masks. Bulma signaled that she   
was ready to go, and kicked her flippers downwards, bringing her to a vertical position.   
She looked around the area, and suddenly spotted a steep drop off about 5 meters away.   
She motioned to Vegeta,  
  
"Let's check it out" she called over her com link, gesturing towards the cliff,   
Vegeta nodded and they swam over to the edge of the drop off. Looking over the edge of   
the cliff, they saw how deep it was. The side of the cliff went down as far as they could   
see,  
  
"Where do you think it stops?" Bulma asked Vegeta with awe. Vegeta squinted   
through his goggles, and with his sensitive Saiya-jin sight, he saw the bottom of the cliff,  
  
"It ends in approximately seventy five meters, lets go." He told her, swimming   
over the edge, hovering above the drop. Bulma joined him and activated her weight belt,   
which began pulling her down. Vegeta followed her example and started his descent.  
  
"My ears just popped," Bulma complained as they reached the soft sandy bottom   
of the ocean, she switched on a light on the side of her goggles and peered into the vast   
blueness. Just as they were starting to move again, she saw a dark silhouette a few feet   
away, it came closer and she realized with a start that it was a shark, and it was closing in   
fast!  
  
"V-Ve-Vegeta…" she stuttered into the com, terrified. Vegeta sighed and formed   
a large ki blast in his palm, the water rippled around it. The shark didn't seem to notice as   
it continued to pursue Bulma, Vegeta's eyes narrowed in anger at the shark as he   
launched the blast at the aquatic life form, effectively frying it to a crisp. Bulma shrieked   
and started shaking uncontrollably. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed her arms, deciding   
that now was a good time to ascend and get her out of this shocked state.   
  
  
  
That's it for now… don't be mad at me for ending the chapter now, but I think I've made   
you wait for an update far too long. Yesterday I found out that they actually do look for   
treasure in Dragonball, I swear I had no idea about that before I finished writing this   
chapter, that's kinda neat though!  
  
Anyways, when are our heroes gonna get back on track and find that treasure? Will they get  
around all the dangers on the way? These questions and more to be answered in the next  
installment of The Wish That Never Was!   
  
The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 7: Pirate Cave! Found!  
  
Poll: Who thinks that Queen is awesome? 


	7. The Wish That Never Was: Pirate Cave! Fo...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 7: Pirate Cave! Found!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I owned Chibi Vegeta!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I would like you all to know that I   
am starting up a mailing list, and if you want to be on it, leave your email and request in   
your review! Now on with the fic!  
  
  
Bubbles rose quickly to the surface of the water, seeming panicked. Bulma's mouthpiece   
had fallen out, and now she was inhaling water. Vegeta noticed the bubbles rising from   
below him, and looked down into his arms where he held Bulma. When he realized her   
plight, he doubled his speed and began to rely on both ki and kicks to get him to the   
surface.   
Suddenly, they were above the water, and still climbing. Vegeta slowed down and   
descended slowly, as not to scare his pale and terrified passenger. He landed softly and   
laid Bulma on the sand, apparently she had fainted. Vegeta tried to wake her up,  
  
"Wake up, Girl. Bulma get up!" he was getting irate with her unconsciousness,   
and was unaccustomed to being so gentle with anyone, it was driving him insane.   
Usually, in the situation that someone was unconscious, it was a result of him fighting   
them. This was the first time he had attempted to revive someone. He bent over and   
checked her stats, she had a pulse, but he figured her lungs would be full of water, so he   
placed his palms against her diaphragm and pressed gently, and water poured from her   
mouth. She immediately started coughing and spitting out more water, she sat up so   
quickly that Vegeta hadn't been able to move, and she saw that they were nose to nose as   
he was bent over her. They stared at each other for a moment, and when Bulma regained   
the ability to speak, she glared at Vegeta,  
  
"What are you staring at? And why did you almost let me drown?" she spouted   
vehemently, Vegeta wiped the concerned look off his face and replaced it with an angry   
scowl,  
  
"Maybe I should have just let you drown instead of going through all the trouble   
of getting you out of the water and reviving you." Bulma blinked as her expression   
changed, and she suddenly threw herself at Vegeta and hugged him tightly. His scowl   
deepened as his face turned tomato red.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta!" she tightened her arms around him more, "But if you let me   
die, I swear I will haunt you forever!" Vegeta cringed at that thought, he didn't know if   
there was an afterlife or not, but he certainly didn't want her haunting him if there was!   
Seeing that he was sufficiently disturbed, Bulma loosened her grip and calmed down,  
  
"Let's get back in the water now. Last one in is a rotten egg!" she yelled, putting   
her mask back on and jumping in the water, followed a few seconds later by Vegeta.   
They descended slowly, looking around the area of the crevasse. Once they had been   
down for a while, and about eighty meters under the water, they saw a great hole in the   
rock wall, they swam towards it, deactivating their weight belts as they did so.  
  
"It looks like the cave," Bulma said over the com, "Shall we explore?"  
  
"Might as well, that's what we're here for, right?" was his response. They nodded   
at one another and swam into the cave. They went on for a somewhat slow pace for a   
while, and then decided it would be a good idea to move faster, and soon they were   
swimming at top speed. Well, Bulma was, if Vegeta went at top speed he would have left   
her behind a long time ago. At length, they saw once again, the surface of the water, and   
were quite relieved to reach it. They broke though the water and quickly removed the   
scuba masks, grateful for the natural air, it was a tad stale, but it was better than the   
compressed chemically air in their tanks. They climbed out of the water and onto the   
ground inside the cave.  
  
"Wow! It led us into an air pocket! If I was a pirate, I would definitely hide my   
treasure here!" Bulma exclaimed, removing her flippers and pulling out her dinocaps. She   
produced a chest of clothes, and pulled out a blue coverall and a blue bandana, which she   
tied to her head,  
  
"This should work okay, here's one for you," she said tossing another coverall to   
Vegeta, who caught it easily with a questioning look on his face. They were silent for a   
moment, and the only sounds were the rustling of clothes as they pulled on the coveralls,   
and the dripping of water from the stalactites on the ceiling. After they had dressed   
themselves, they capsulated the chest of clothes and began walking down the tunnel. It   
was very dark, and Bulma couldn't see at all, but with Vegeta's sensitive Saiya-jin   
eyesight, it wasn't that hard. He quickly saw Bulma's distress as she started walking   
slower and slower, trying to avoid bumping into the wall. Vegeta quickly generated a ki   
sphere, and Bulma's eyes widened, thinking for a moment that he might attack her with   
it, but was reassured when he merely let it hover above his palm as he walked.  
A short distance later, they saw a switch on the wall, which Bulma turned on, and   
the florescent lights blinked on and hummed. Having solved the lighting problem, Vegeta   
let the ki sphere dissolve and walked on in the artificial light, Bulma followed closely. At   
length, they reached a different section of the tunnel, which was covered on all sides with   
dots. They examined the walls, ceiling, and floor of the strange pathway, and resolved to   
test it,  
  
"Woman, they would not put this here for no reason, its most likely a trap."   
Vegeta informed Bulma in a flat tone, she nodded,  
  
"How can we test it?" she asked, Vegeta silently answered her by tossing a small   
stone amid the sea of polkadots, and spears went sailing through the air,  
  
"I guess that answers that question," stated Bulma in the same flat tone that   
Vegeta had used before, "now how are we going to get across?" she looked towards him   
looking for an answer, which he had, as he grabbed her around her waist and flew top   
speed through the tunnel. Bulma protested furiously that he let her down right away, and   
then saw that they were zooming through the trap at unfathomable speeds. Vegeta rolled   
his eyes, she was screaming her head off when he was considerate enough to get her   
through there as fast as possible and get it over with. When they cleared that area of the   
tunnel, Vegeta figured that the ground was still not a safe place to be, and flew on until   
they exited the cave and found themselves in a hangar or port of some kind. In the far end   
of the chamber, there was a large submarine in the water. This had to be the pirate cave!  
  
"We made it!" exclaimed Bulma happily, jumping up and down with glee as she   
imagined the piles of treasure that awaited her. Vegeta looked around the room quickly,   
he sensed that something wasn't right. He was about to tell Bulma to calm down when he   
heard it, there was something in the room with them. He grabbed Bulma's arm and she   
quieted, listening along with him as the sound moved closer and closer. All of a sudden it   
was behind them, Vegeta turned around quicker than one could blink. A large robot   
stared back at him, it was obviously very old, as it was rusting in places.  
  
"Arrrr!" it cried in its mechanical voice, "intruders!" and it hefted up it's sword   
and aimed the strike at Bulma. Vegeta quickly pushed her out of the way, but not fast   
enough to avoid the blade cutting into his flesh. Vegeta froze as the cold blade cut into   
the skin of his arm, Bulma gasped, bringing Vegeta back into reality long enough to   
move away from further injury. Once he and Bulma had reached a safe corner to hide in,   
he examined his wound more closely. The blade had grazed his skin, and had only cut   
about two centimeters deep. Though the cut was only a minor injury, blood seemed to   
gush out. Vegeta clutched his arm with a gloved hand, trying to cut off the blood loss.   
Bulma quickly untied the bandana from her head and moved his hand out of the way,   
then skillfully tied the cloth around his arm, successfully binding the wound and   
preventing more bleeding. Vegeta gave her a somewhat grateful look, and then spoke,  
  
"Stay here, I will make that rusted bag of bolts pay for this!" at that his ki flared   
up and he flew towards the metal beast…  
  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just thought it was a good place to stop, and y'all have waited   
long enough for this chapter! *ahems, and continues in narrator-type voice* Vegeta has   
been wounded! Will he be strong enough to defeat this metal monster? What about   
Bulma? What will she do about it? All these questions and more will be answered in the   
next installment of The Wish That Never Was! Chapter 8: Ding Dong The Rickety Robot   
is Dead!  
  
Poll: Who's planning on going to Otakon this summer?  
  
And remember, if you want on my mailing list, leave your email in your review! And lets   
see if we can top 300 this time, that'd be so awesome! 


	8. The Wish That Never Was: Ding Dong the R...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 8: Ding-Dong The Rickety Robot is Dead!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did, but I don't, and Chibi- Vegeta is adorable!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed! I would like to address a few things, firstly, I suppose that it was kind of dumb of me to ask you for 300 reviews, I just wanted to see how many people actually read this thing, 'cause at best only about one in five people actually review. Secondly, it was brought up that I remade an actual Dragonball episode, which I sort of did. I can assure you that this fic is not going to be all based off episodes of the show, when I decided to add a pirates treasure, I didn't even know that was on the series! So I will only borrow the cave, the robot, and the treasure (besides, if I did do it another way, you know you'd all review and say 'that's not how it happened!' ^_~). That's all for now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Vegeta sped towards the robot, it turned slightly to face him and raised its sword again,  
  
"Arrr matey!" it shrieked in its mechanical voice, bringing its sword down. This time, Vegeta moved out of the way quickly, so quickly that it looked like he had teleported away from it.  
  
"Not this time…" Vegeta yelled as he threw a punch at the android's arm. It froze as its arm crumbled under the pressure and was sent flying across the room. Vegeta smirked and followed up with a kick to the robot's midsection, making a large dent. The machine raised its sword again, going for the kill. Vegeta grabbed the metal arm and crushed it in his fist. The armless robot continued to come at him, running towards him, trying to knock him over with it's bulk. Vegeta grew tired of dodging it and finally jumped high into the air, hovering over the machine for a moment, before delivering a flying kick to the android's head, sending it across the room, and into the pool of water. The robot's headless and armless body simply fell over.  
  
"Stupid machine," Vegeta smirked widely, and then walked back to where he left Bulma. Slipping behind the pile of crates that lined the wall, he looked around the area for her. She was nowhere in sight! He turned around, grumbling to himself. Why couldn't that woman stay in one place? He groaned and then set out looking for her, he didn't see her, so he began smelling the air around him, trying to pick up her scent. A moment later he began walking. She must be on the submarine, he realized, and strode over to the pier and stood there for a moment.  
  
"WOMAN! Get out here!" he shouted, and heard giggling as Bulma pulled herself up from the entrance,  
  
"Wow, I had no idea they had this kind of technology back then!" she smiled brightly and walked back down the pier to meet him, "how 'bout we go look for that treasure now?" Vegeta shrugged and walked on,  
  
"Let's go then," he said, trying very hard to act as if he hadn't panicked when he didn't know where she was. They meandered towards the large building by the far wall of the cave. Not seeing anything better to do, they walked in, and found themselves in another tunnel. They walked in a distance, and found themselves at a fork,  
  
"Which way do you think we should go?" Bulma asked Vegeta, looking down each hall and pacing, Vegeta glanced down the halls,  
  
"I'll take the left, you the right, if you find anything, yell and I'll hear you." With that he walked down the hall to the left, leaving Bulma at the intersection,  
  
"Okay," she mumbled, and walked down the right hall.  
  
Vegeta walked slowly down the hall until he was out of Bulma's line of sight, and then took off at a full run, wanting to see what was down the hall quickly in case she needed him to come back. A few moments later, he came to the end of the hallway, only to come to a dead end, he shrugged his shoulders and began jogging back the way he came. Suddenly, he heard something,  
  
"Vegeta! Come look at this!" Bulma yelled down the tunnel, he quickened his pace and reached her in seconds.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking at the well she had discovered,  
  
"Look, it doesn't end, it's like a door to the ocean instead of a well." She told him, glancing into the water,  
  
"Maybe that's where they hid the treasure?" he suggested, and Bulma nodded,  
  
"I'm sure that's it, it's the perfect place to hide it! Lets go for a swim then!" she said as she quickly removed her coverall and capsulized it, along with Vegeta's, and once again they stood in their bathing suits, and jumped into the water. Vegeta slowed himself to match Bulma's pace, which was ridiculously slow to him. After about thirty seconds of swimming so slowly, he finally lost his patience and gathered Bulma in his arms and used his ki to speed through the water, causing Bulma to lose her breath. Soon afterwards they reached the end of the little tunnel and broke into air again. Bulma hacked and coughed, and when Vegeta set her down, she stared at him venomously,  
  
"You almost let me drown again! You have a death wish, don't you?" she crossed her arms and Vegeta gave her a look,  
  
"You know you would have run out of air before we got here if I didn't intercede a little." He stated in a flat tone, Bulma stuck her tongue out at him, and suddenly her jaw dropped open. They looked around them, and there was treasure everywhere! There were masses of gold doubloons, gold disks the size of your face, jeweled swords and necklaces, large gemstones glittered in piles, there was even some solid gold body armor. The duo gaped at the treasure, hardly able to believe the magnitude of their discovery. Breaking out of her awe, Bulma spoke,  
  
"Wanna split it fifty/fifty?" Vegeta gave her an odd look,  
  
"What would I do with it?" he stated, "I don't care," then crossed his arms in his classic stance. Bulma glared at him, and deciding to be a nice person and split it with him anyway, she drew two capsules out of her pocket.  
  
"What are those for?" Vegeta asked her, Bulma grinned,  
  
"We can store the treasure in these! I'll take the pile with all the jewelry, and you can take the one with all the swords and stuff!" with that she tossed a capsule at each pile, effectively containing them.  
  
"Shall we get going? This stale air is starting to bother me," Vegeta looked at her blankly for a moment, and then gathered her in his arms and jumped back in the water, speeding through the channel and back into the main cave. When they reached it, he let her remain in his arms until they had reached the hangar,  
  
"Let's take the sub!" Bulma suggested, eager to see how to pilot a submarine. Vegeta set her down and followed her as she jogged up to it and climbed inside it. The inside of the submarine was covered in little buttons and switches, half of them were labeled, half of them were not. Of the buttons that were labeled, there was an entire section of buttons marked 'cannon 1', 'cannon 2', 'cannon 3', and so on, displaying all kinds of weapons. Vegeta grinned, he was beginning to like this machine.  
  
"I think I've found the ignition!" Bulma exclaimed as she turned the key, and all the lights blinked on, and the familiar mechanical whirring sound filled the cabin. Smiling, Bulma brought it to the gate of the place, and pressed a button. The rusted and cobwebbed gate began to swing open, breaking years of plant growth that had been covering it. She slowly took the vehicle out of the pier and out into the open sea.  
  
"Hey, we're not far from where Son-kun is studying under Kamesennin, we should go visit him!" Vegeta smirked and nodded, he had been wondering what had become of the younger Saiya-jin, and was curious as to how strong the third-class warrior had become on this strange, backward planet. Bulma smiled and set a course for the Kame house. They zoomed through the clear blue water, schools of fish darted past them in vibrant displays of color. Bulma pulled down the periscope and looked at their surroundings above the surface. Slowly, the small island came into view, and she allowed Vegeta to look through the periscope until they had reached within fifty meters of the island, at which point Bulma started bringing the vehicle to the surface.  
  
"We're here!" Bulma exclaimed, climbing out of the sub, and breathing deeply the fresh air that assaulted her senses. Vegeta quickly followed her, equally pleased with the fresh air. Vegeta picked Bulma up and leapt the remaining distance over the water to the land. They proceeded to walk to the door, and a loud noise was heard. Vegeta looked somewhat uncomfortable, and was sniffing the air rapidly,  
  
"Food." Vegeta stated monotonously, trying hard to prevent himself from launching himself through the door and consuming everything in sight. Bulma sighed and knocked on the door hurriedly. A moment later, she was greeted by a woman with dark hair and dark, friendly eyes,  
  
"Hi there! I didn't know we'd be having guests! My name is Ranchi, come right on in, and I'll fix something for you!" she smiled widely at them, Vegeta was drooling at the smell of food. It had been a while since they had last eaten, Bulma decided as she walked into the house. They were led into the kitchen where Gokou was pigging out on rice and stew, he stopped briefly to say hello,  
  
"Fhi Vuhllnha!" he swallowed, "Hi Vegeta!" and resumed eating, and motioned for them to sit down, "This is Kuririn, my training partner," he said between bites, Kuririn eyed them both with suspicion, and then nodded a hello. Vegeta could wait no longer for food, and as soon as a bowl of rice was handed to him, he downed it in one gulp, and handed it back to Ranchi, who promptly filled it. It continued with Vegeta eating his rice quickly and handing his bowl back for a few minutes, until Ranchi decided to just let him have the bowl she was serving from, and no more problems came up. Vegeta watched with some amusement as the old man who was introduced as Kamesennin repeatedly made attempts to grope Ranchi. Bulma ate her portion slowly, savoring the flavor of the rice and stew. It was one if the most delicious meals that she had ever eaten.  
  
"So, Gokou, what've you been up to since you got here?" Bulma asked her friend, who paused in eating and looked up at her, smiling,  
  
"Oh, we got to get up really early, run around and deliver milk, and do construction work, and go swimming, and we even got to play in the dirt!" he exclaimed, "and we got to wear this heavy turtle shell while doing it!" he had a big smile on his face,  
  
"I do wish that he'd teach us some martial arts moves though, or more energy stuff like the kamehameha…" Gokou trailed off, Vegeta gave him a strange look and asked,  
  
"Kamehameha? What is that?" Vegeta's curiosity had gotten the better of him. Gokou smiled,  
  
"Want me to show you?" he said, getting up from his chair, "c'mon!" Vegeta got up and followed the boy outside, and watched with curiosity when he crouched down and moved his hands in front of him, then to the side,  
  
"Kaa…Meee…Haaa….Meee…Ha!" he shouted as he thrust his hands out in front of him, a bright blue beam of energy shooting out over the water and disappearing over the horizon. Vegeta looked at Gokou, who had a goofy grin on his face,  
  
"You like it?" he asked innocently,  
  
"That dirty old man in there taught you that?" he asked, recovering his voice, he had be unaware that anyone on this planet had the ability to control ki, perhaps he could learn some new techniques while he was here.  
  
"Well, he didn't really TEACH me, I saw him do it, and kind of copied it, Bulma was mad 'cause I blew up the car…" he trailed off again, Vegeta smirked, that sounded like Bulma all right.  
  
"Let's go back inside, Kakarotto, I'd like to have a word with your master," Vegeta began walking back into the house, Gokou looked confused,  
  
"Who's 'Kakarotto'?" he asked dumbly, Vegeta slapped his forehead with his palm,  
  
"Kakarotto is your name, it was yours by birth, and that is what I will call you." He explained to the confused child, Gokou nodded,  
  
"Okay, now why do you wanna talk to the Turtle guy? Are you gonna be his pupil too?" Gokou's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Then we'd get to be training partners, and you could show me how to do that floaty thingy that you do!" he continued to babble happily until they reached the dining area again,  
  
"Hey! Turtle Guy! Vegeta wants lessons too!" he shouted to his mentor, who fell over, as he was leaning over to look down Ranchi's dress,  
  
"What? You do? Well that's too bad, I can only take a certain number of students, y'know, and I wouldn't be able to afford another one of you, with the way you eat!" Kamesennin saw the look Vegeta was giving him, and quickly cleared his throat,  
  
"However, if you really want lessons, just find a way to pay for yourself and try and convince that lovely young lady to stay here too!" he grinned, that should solve that problem. Vegeta looked at Bulma,  
  
"Sure, I'll stay, but if you make one crude comment, then I'll leave, and you'll have to train Vegeta anyway, agreed?" she glared venomously at the old pervert, he gulped,  
  
"Alright, but I still need tuition!" Bulma dug around in her pocket and pulled out her dinocaps, she looked at Vegeta, who simply nodded to her, his eyes expressing gratitude. She tossed the capsule onto the floor, and instantly, Vegeta's share of the treasure littered the floor,  
  
"Here is your payment, is that enough?" Kamesennin fell over, and gave up trying to keep Vegeta out of his little class,  
  
"Okay, I give, you can stay and study with us!"  
  
  
  
Hey! Two chapters in one week, aren't ya proud of me?  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 8! Gee golly, that was a long one! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
*continues in narrator-type voice* Well, Vegeta has just joined Kamesennin's training camp! How will he do? Will he or Bulma be able to put up with the perverted antics of the invincible old master? These questions and more will be answered in the next installment of The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 9: Boot Camp  
  
Poll: If you could spend a weekend on a deserted island with any DBZ character, who would it be?  
  
Thanks for reading, have a groovy day! AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!! 


	9. The Wish That Never Was: Boot Camp!

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 9: Boot Camp!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, or any characters therein, however, I wish Chibi Vegeta was mine ^_^  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and Ryan, you should know who I'd go to the island with… Vegeta! *Watches as readers sweatdrop* I guess I should just get on with the story, eh?  
  
It was dark, the sun hadn't risen yet, and then a tiny beam of light began to peek over the horizon. The light scattered slowly, until eventually, the beams struck a small pink house. Suddenly, an ear splitting cry pierced the serenity of the morning,  
  
"You expect me to wear THAT!?" came Vegeta's protest, as Kamesennin held up a weighted turtle shell, it was pink.  
  
"Well, it IS one of the most successful training methods I use, and if it's too heavy for you…" he was cut off as Vegeta glared at him and put on the shell over his gi, Gokou and Kuririn wandered in from their room, sleepily rubbing their eyes, their turtle shells already on.  
  
"This is too light, I cant even feel it, how is this supposed to make me stronger?" Vegeta questioned the old man, who sweatdropped, turned around, and pulled out a larger shell from the closet.  
  
"Try this one on," he grunted as he hefted it into Vegeta's arms with some difficulty, Vegeta took it and pulled off the other shell and put the larger one on.  
  
"This is better, I can feel this one, sort of. How much does this one weigh?" Vegeta asked as he tested the weight by stretching and flexing his muscles, the old master looked at him with wide eyes,  
  
"Oh, that one is about five hundred pounds," Kamesennin told him, "now lets start our training schedule, eh? Gokou and Kuririn will show you what to do." Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed the sleepy pair as they jogged into the city. Soon they reached a building, they knocked twice on the door, and were handed three boxes filled with milk bottles, as the old teacher had called in advance informing them that he had another student. They each took up a box, and began skipping,  
  
"Why are we skipping?!?" Vegeta demanded in annoyance,  
  
"Skip to my Lou, skip to my Lou my darling" Gokou sang out, then turned slightly to answer Vegeta's question,  
  
"We're skippin' 'cause the Turtle Guy told us to, and its s'posta exercise our legs or somethin'" a house came into view, and they skipped into the yard, placing a full milk bottle in the box and removing the empty one. This done, they began to jog, zigzagging all over the place and running, trying to get the milk to its destination by breakfast time. Eventually they reached a mountain, Kuririn grumbled and began trudging up the stairs, Gokou followed with a grin on his face, and Vegeta trailed behind with an expression of indifference, all his milk bottles had been delivered, any other moving was a bonus.  
  
The trio quickened their pace a few times, struggling to reach the top before breakfast time. Vegeta still had the indifferent expression on his face as they reached the halfway point, Gokou had a look of intense concentration, and Kuririn looked as if he would collapse at any moment. By the time they reached the top, not much had changed, besides the fact that Kuririn was breathing very raggedly and panting like a dog. Gokou pulled the last bottle from his carton and placed it in the milk slot, taking the empty bottle with him as they went back down the stairs.  
  
"I'll never get used to this…" Kuririn mumbled as he began his descent, Vegeta smirked widely at him and walked calmly back down the stairs, his tail waving behind him. They continued on, crossing rivers and canyons, until all of the bottles were delivered. They then walked back to the house,  
  
"Wait 'til you see what we get to do next!" Gokou grinned widely, "We get to play with dirt!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, and then caught sight of the old perverted master sitting on a hill, looking through a magazine of some sort. The prince shrugged and continued following the younger boys until they reached a field. Gokou and Kuririn ran ahead, nodded at Kamesennin, and began to dig with their hands. Vegeta looked at them, then at his sensei, shrugged and began to dig.  
  
The trenches that they dug became longer and longer, until they had tilled the entire field. Vegeta was way ahead of the others, and was having little or no difficulty with the chore. He finished quickly, and realized that his fellow students would be taking quite some time with the task. He sighed heavily and decided to warm up. He dropped into a defensive stance, and began rapidly kicking and punching the air, and eventually lifted himself off the ground, fighting the invisible enemy. Suddenly, he launched a shining ki sphere into the air, reached out with his mind, and made it move around him. The ball whipped around him at unbelievable speeds, and suddenly, he let it go, and it headed straight for him. Moving faster than the eye could see, he grabbed it in his hands and crushed it, and it disappeared. Satisfied with his mini-warm-up session, he floated gracefully back to the ground.  
  
"How'd ya do that?" Gokou asked with awe, Kuririn just gawked, Vegeta smirked at them and headed towards where their master was sitting, still flipping through magazines. He paused for a moment and turned around,  
  
"Maybe I'll show you later," he told them, then continued up the hill.  
  
When they got back to the Kame house they stopped dead in their tracks, Gokou and Vegeta both struggling to contain themselves as they smelled the aroma of food. Suddenly, Kuririn was left in a cloud of dust as both Saiya- jins made a mad dash to the door. They found waiting for them a feast of gigantic proportions, however not as big as the breakfast Vegeta had at Capsule corp. Neither of the tailed boys cared how big it was, they pounced and began tearing at it. Once the edge of his hunger was assuaged, Vegeta turned towards Kamesennin to talk, and not a moment too soon either. The old man was seated directly across from Bulma, who was sitting between Vegeta and Gokou, and was 'accidentally' dropping meatballs on the floor, and bending over to pick them up. Vegeta had a sneaking suspicion that meatballs weren't all he was after, and bent down to look under the table. He caught the old master's gaze for a moment, and followed it. He then glared daggers at the old man and inadvertently powered up. The pervert caught his venomous glare, and quickly got out from under the table, bumping his head because of the hasty retreat. Vegeta cleared his throat, and still glaring at his master, he spoke,  
  
"When are we going to learn actual fighting techniques?" Kamesennin rubbed the pulsing bump on his head painfully and his eyes widened,  
  
"Uhm, actually…" he saw that Vegeta had increased the potency of his glare, and gulped, but gathered his nerve back, "well, y'see, the point of my training is to improve physical prowess and strength, not to show off a bunch of funky moves…" Vegeta's look became murderous. Kamesennin sweatdropped and changed tact, "Ehh, but I'll tell you what, if you show me and the boys how to do that little trick you did when you got here, then I'll show you some of my more advanced techniques, alright?" Vegeta considered it for a moment, then looked at the man like he was crazy,  
  
"You mean you don't know how to make a ki blast?" he exclaimed in disbelief, then he remembered that most humans could not generate ki, but if he didn't know how to create ki blasts, how had he done his 'kamehameha'? he snapped out of his reverie and nodded,  
  
"Alright, I'll teach you after lunch then." He said with finality as he resumed eating at an unfathomable speed.  
  
  
  
Alrighty, I've decided to cut it a little short, 'cause I know y'all are getting impatient with my updating speed. This chapter was short, I know. *clears throat and talks in the narrator voice* What? Kamesennin doesn't know how to make ki blasts? What kind of insanity is this? We'll find out next time, in The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 10: Vegeta, the Teacher!  
  
Poll results: Vegeta came in first, Trunks was a close second, and Gokou came in third ^_^  
  
New poll: If could ask any DBZ character any question, who would it be, and what question would you ask?  
  
Have a groovy day! AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!! 


	10. The Wish That Never Was: Vegeta, the Tea...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 10: Vegeta, the Teacher!?!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, but Chibi Vegeta is adorable!  
  
A/N: There are no authors notes this time, other than a great big thank you to all my readers and reviewers ^_^ we're almost at 300! Yay!  
  
  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth, glancing from one person to the next. In front of him stood a line of three people, Gokou, Kuririn, and Kamesennin. His pacing was not unlike that of a military drill Sargent, looking at them as if he'd whip the first person that stepped out of line. The line began sweating nervously, keeping up the stiff militaristic pose of a soldier. Then a small bee flew around the company, whizzing around everyone's heads, and landing briefly on Gokou's nose before taking off again and flying out of view. Gokou's nose twitched, and suddenly, he sneezed, breaking the perfect soldier appearance of the company.  
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled as Gokou stood up straight again, though more relaxed, and rubbing his nose. He grinned at Vegeta,  
  
"So, when we gonna start? Or are we gonna just stand here all day?" Vegeta slapped his forehead with his palm, then glared at the youth. Gokou continued to grin stupidly,  
  
"You got something in your eye, Vegeta?" Vegeta increased the potency of his glare enough to make even the toughest person wet themselves. Gokou eeped and backed away a step. Satisfied, Vegeta began his lecture,  
  
"Alright, now we will begin. Before I can tell you anything about utilizing your ki, I must gauge your experience with it, therefore you must describe how you use this 'Kamehameha' thing." He turned to Kamesennin, who was glancing back at the house longingly as the sounds of his favorite aerobics show echoed through the yard. Vegeta growled low in his throat, and Kamesennin jumped and turned around,  
  
"R-right, the Kamehameha. Well then," he coughed and regained composure, "To create a Kamehameha wave, you must find the latent energy in your body, and bring it out. The phrase that accompanies it is not totally necessary for someone as expertly inclined to this attack as I am, but it helps to remain focused on it. It also helps to scare the living daylights out of your opponent." The old master stopped when he realized that Vegeta looked unimpressed. He coughed again and concluded all he had to say,  
  
"And that's all there is to it." Vegeta's eyebrow twitched,  
  
"Right, now then, I will describe how ki should be used." He created a ki sphere in his hand and balanced it on one finger, "Ki is your life force, the energy inside you that makes you alive. Every creature has it, even birds and insects, and even the grass. Though all living creatures possess it, it is usually not strong enough to do anything with but walk and breathe and so on." He paused for a moment, "Any type of training will increase the amount of ki you have, and the more you have, the more things you can do with it. To bring out your ki, you may have to visualize since you are not familiar with it. Picture yourself in your mind, imagine that in the center of your body, there is a mass of power." The group closed their eyes and began to imagine and search for their ki force, intense concentration written all over their faces.  
  
"Now, when you find it, picture it traveling through your body, and into your hand, outside of your body." He glanced at his students, Gokou looked both peaceful and determined, Kuririn was frustrated, and the old man had an unreadable expression. Then, all of a sudden, Gokou slowly stretched out one of his arms, a grin coming to his face as he held out a small ball of golden energy. Moments later, Kamesennin held out his arm, glowing with his own bluish energy. Kuririn still had a look of intense concentration on his face,  
  
"I can't find it!" he cried finally, opening his eyes and seeing his fellow students all holding ki spheres. He growled with frustration as his eyes became wet, he didn't let a tear fall, but used the anger to fuel his drive to find the energy within his own body. He closed his eyes again, and a moment later, held out his hand and presented a small glowing sphere of yellow, a triumphant smile on his face. Vegeta sighed, these amateurs were something else, it hadn't taken him half as long to find his ki. The silence was broken suddenly,  
  
"Can we learn to fly now?" Gokou asked excitedly, his tail waving behind him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded,  
  
"Sure, whatever." And then began to float above them,  
  
"The mechanics of flight are quite simple, all you have to do is use that energy you found earlier and stick it under you, and lift yourself off the ground," Gokou, Kuririn and Kamesennin looked at him confusedly,  
  
"Honestly! I didn't have any trouble understanding when I learned to fly! What's so damned hard about it?" he yelled, patience wearing thin. The company gulped and put on their concentrating faces again. After moments of absolutely nothing happening, Vegeta sighed and decided that this group was too remedial to go right at it.  
  
"Stop, lets try something else." He called to them, and one by one they opened their eyes, a look of determination lingering on their defeated faces, "why don't you try ki blasts again, that way you'll get better control of your ki." The group smiled at the suggestion and began concentrating on their ki, and seconds later they all had glowing spheres in their hands, ready to throw. Vegeta shook his head,  
  
"Try forming it into a beam, then shoot it at me," they all looked at him strangely,  
  
"We can't do that, what if we hurt you?" Kuririn asked, Vegeta simply smirked,  
  
"Your blasts wouldn't be strong enough to hurt a Saiya-jin elite, fire away." One by one they drew in deep breaths and shot the beams towards Vegeta. First came Kamesennin's blue beam, which Vegeta knocked out of the way, then Kuririn's yellow beam, which had weakened considerably by the time it reached him, and crushed it between his hands. Then came Gokou's beam, the golden energy whipped towards Vegeta at blinding speeds, and at the last second, Vegeta caught it with one hand, splitting the beam in two, and leaving Vegeta with a singed hand.  
  
"Wow Kakarott, that actually stung a bit, there might be hope for you yet!" It may not have been much, but it was as close to a compliment as anyone could get from Vegeta, Gokou grinned happily and everyone got back to concentrating. Seconds ticked by and slowly they turned into minutes, and finally, a breeze began to blow. The grass below their feet began to ripple around them. Gokou lifted slowly off the ground, as he rose, he began to flail his limbs as though he was swimming and wanted to ascend higher. He was followed shortly after by Kamesennin, who was trying very hard not to make a spectacle of himself and held himself as stiff as a board. Moments after, Kuririn struggled into the air, flailing just as Gokou had.  
  
"Wow! This is really neat!" exclaimed Gokou with a grin, he had since stopped flailing, and was zooming around in a circle. Kamesennin and Kuririn both raised an eyebrow,  
  
"How did he get so good at it so fast?" asked Kuririn, his voice full of jealousy. Vegeta chuckled quietly,  
  
"He's a Saiya-jin, and therefore had a higher ki level than you, Human." Kuririn rolled his eyes at the smirking Saiya-jin, and lowered himself to the ground. Gokou and Kamesennin followed suit and also landed, though the old master had a less than graceful landing. Gokou wiped his forehead in an exaggerated gesture,  
  
"That was fun! I think I still like Kinto'un though!" Vegeta looked at him oddly,  
  
"What is a 'Kinto'un'?" he asked the younger Saiya-jin, Gokou gave him a big smile,  
  
"I'll show you. KINTO'UN!!!" he shouted, hurting everyone's ears. Bulma poked her head out the window, wondering what all that racket was, and then walked outside. She watched while the yellow cloud bubbled noisily over to her friend. Gokou jumped atop the cloud. He flew around in a wide circle around Vegeta,  
  
"This is Kinto'un! The Turtle guy gave 'im to me! Would you like to ride it?" Vegeta's tail swayed behind him, betraying his interest for all to see. Gokou hopped off the cloud, and Vegeta prepared to jump on top of it. Right before he jumped, he saw a pair of blue eyes and smiled to himself, then jumped. He landed on the cloud, stood for a few seconds without trouble, and then moved his gaze from Bulma to look down at Kinto'un, and lost his balance. He began sinking through the cloud, he couldn't stop himself from falling and landed in a crouched position below the cloud. Everyone present gaped at him, as that was the closest any one of them had gotten to being able to ride it, other than Gokou, of course. Gokou didn't look as surprised as anyone else, and smiled at Vegeta,  
  
"Thanks for teaching me that stuff, Vegeta, now I'm sure to do well in the tournament!" he called gratuitously, Vegeta got up suddenly and without even bothering to dust himself off, turned to Gokou,  
  
"What tournament?"  
  
  
  
Well, I'm stopping there for now! I hope my description of ki was somewhat accurate and informative, as it was as much as I understood of it ^_^;;; *Narrator voice* Well, now that the gang knows how to fly, what are they going to do now? What will the upcoming tournament do to fuel our heroes? And how was Vegeta able to stay on Kinto'un so long? These questions to be answered in the next installment of The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 11: Training For the Tournament!  
  
Now I will take this time to drag our favorite characters out of their universe to answer your many questions.  
  
*DBZ cast shifts uncomfortably*  
  
Vegeta: Woman! Must we be reduced to this???  
  
Kyllir: Yes, you MUST.  
  
Vegeta: This is MADNESS! I'm leaving! *Vegeta walks away, only to be caught in a cage that falls from the ceiling* … You think this tiny Human ensnarement device is going to hold me? *he tries to bend the bars and does not succeed* What the hell is this thing made of?!?!  
  
Kyllir: *evil grin* just a little something I had Bulma make for me a couple weeks ago… Now, are you gonna stay and answer the nice reviewers questions?  
  
Vegeta: … Fine. *GLARE*  
  
Question #1: Submitted by Tanyaneko:  
  
Vegeta, (with bottle of pink dye in her hand) why is your hair pink?  
  
Vegeta: Damn you! (He won't say anything more)  
  
Question #2: Submitted by dbzkeri:  
  
Bulma, how do you put up with everybody?  
  
Bulma: I just have a LOT of patience… and many torture devices. *Evil looking grin*  
  
Question #3: Submitted by Saiyan Butterfly:  
  
Vegeta, why are you such a sexy bitch? And can you pose for me so I can draw you?  
  
Vegeta: *says nothing, but looks at her like she's nuts*  
  
Question #4: Submitted by Bulma's Goku:  
  
Bulma, is Trunks Goku's kid??? Chichi, why does Gohan look so much like Vegeta???  
  
Bulma and Chichi:…  
  
Question #5: Submitted by Mystical Jade:  
  
Goku, why are you so adorable?  
  
Goku: *scratches head* I'm adorable? I dunno… but thanks!  
  
Question #6: Submitted by Ryan:  
  
Krillin, Juuhachi, how did you guys come to be married?  
  
Krillin: *blushes* Well… after Cell, I guess we had developed a bond of some sort…  
  
Juuhachi: well, just look at him, he was short and bald. It was cute!  
  
Krillin: …That too, I suppose.  
  
Question #7: Submitted by Demona169:  
  
Pikkoro, may I rub your antennae?  
  
Piccolo: *sweatdrops* NANI???  
  
Question #8: Submitted by Rez:  
  
Bulma, where do you come up with all those hairstyles?  
  
Bulma: Well, I'm just artistic like that, *grins smugly* I got brains, beauty, and creativity, you know you're jealous!  
  
Well, that's all the questions I've received, you all can leave now,  
  
Vegeta: It's about time!  
  
*DBZ cast walks away*  
  
Maybe if you have more questions, I can bring them back in a future chapter ^_~  
  
Poll: Who's better, Goku or Vegeta?  
  
Oh, and as for my answer to the previous poll, I woulda probably asked the same question as Saiyan Butterfly ^_^;;;  
  
Have a groovy day! And thank you for reading! 


	11. The Wish That Never Was: Training for th...

1 The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 11: Training for the Tournament  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I NEED to say it again, I'm sure you know by now that I don't own it, and I wish I owned Chibi Vegeta. In fact, you all think I'm nuts ^_^  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews, yay! We're at 300! Huzzah!  
  
  
  
The clicking of chopsticks hitting plates rapidly filled the air, two Saiya-jins ate heartily the feast before them. After a hard day of training, it was almost time for bed. After Vegeta's little class, Kamesennin decided to skip the daily reading lessons and go straight to the napping, as learning ki control had drained them, and they did not want to be late for their work at the construction site. Kamesennin struck a deal with Vegeta that for a half hour after lunch, he would teach them to refine their ki abilities, and in return, he would teach him the techniques that he wanted to learn, and then they would do their studies for a half hour. Vegeta insisted that he did not want to study with that group of children, and that Bulma would do a much better job because he was having trouble putting up with the old pervert.  
  
"So when did you say this tournament was, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked around a mouthful of noodles. Gokou swallowed a bite of fish,  
  
"It's in six months, right master?" the old man shook his head,  
  
"More like four months, which is why you kids should stop slacking off!" he shook his spoon pointedly before dipping it back into his soup. Bulma leaned over the table on her elbows trying to get some noodles into her mouth, inadvertently giving the pervert a view of how endowed she was. Vegeta noticed this and sent an icy glare at the man, his ki rising, Kamesennin's eyes widened in terror,  
  
"Vegeta, lower your ki, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Vegeta rolled his eyes,  
  
"That'll be the day… what? You can sense ki?" Kamesennin nodded,  
  
"Yup, that I can. Why? Can't you?" Vegeta glared,  
  
"You will teach me." He left no room for argument as he quickly finished his meal and began walking towards his sleeping chamber. Thankfully, this exchange made Kamesennin forget about looking down Bulma's blouse, he now had more important things to think about.  
  
Vegeta hid his fatigue with great difficulty as he slung the turtle shell from his shoulders onto the floor. He wasn't tired because of the training, heavens no. This training was like a vacation compared to what he endured when he was working for Freezer. Putting up with children and perverted old men certainly took its toll on him, he crawled under the covers of his bedroll and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Shortly after Vegeta retired for the night, everyone finished their meal and decided to follow suit. Bulma headed towards the futon where she had spent the previous night, then remembered the events of this morning, which had included that pervert attempting to look at her pajamas. She quickly decided that she needed to find a safer place to sleep, she smiled and headed towards the sanctuary of Vegeta's room.  
  
Vegeta stirred when he heard his door open, and close with a soft click. He cracked one eye open and smiled slightly when he saw Bulma laying out her bedroll next to him, and then closed his eye once again. Bulma lay down in her bad then looked at Vegeta and smiled, thinking he was asleep. She reached out her hand and lightly pushed his bangs away from his eyes, then rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Vegeta felt warm when he awoke the next morning, he tried to sit up, and found a weight on his chest. His eyes flew open, expecting the worst, and was surprised that what he saw was not the tyrant that haunted his nightmares. Bulma was wrapped around him, her head laid on his chest, one arm under her head, the other splayed across his stomach, their legs were tangled and his tail was wrapped lazily around her waist. He didn't know what to think, he didn't mind having her there, but it was very strange, how did she get here? He glanced quickly over to her bed, her blanket was bunched up in places and was connected to one of her legs somehow, it seemed that she had rolled out of her bed and right into his own during the night. She stirred, and quickly opened her eyes. Azure met ebony for several long moments. There was silence, which was finally broken by Bulma,  
  
"You're comfortable," she said as Vegeta disengaged his tail from her waist, both of them were several shades of red by now. Suddenly, they heard the door to the next room open and close softly, and Kamesennin's voice whispering to himself,  
  
"I wonder if Bulma is still asleep… I might have to give her a little wake up call…" they could tell he was drooling. Bulma had a look of disgust on her face, which Vegeta noted,  
  
"That's why you came in here, isn't it?" Bulma nodded solemnly, the look of disgust lingering on her face, "don't worry about it, if he comes in here I'll disembowel him, and he knows it," Bulma's face lit up with gratitude,  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta!" she smiled, Vegeta began feeling uncomfortable about this, and decided it was time to salvage his pride.  
  
"I don't see why they old man would want to look at you anyway, he must be desperate," he smirked, her reply shook the foundation of the house,  
  
"VEGETA!!!" he tried to hold back laughter, she knew he was just trying to make her mad, so she had to hold back laughter too. The door opened suddenly, and Kamesennin walked into the room, staring at the two laughing people in the middle of the room, he had a strange look on his face,  
  
"So that's where you were! Vegeta, you are a very lucky man, aren't ya? I wish I had been here to watch!" the two glared at the old pervert with the bloody nose. Vegeta walked over to the old man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"You've just signed your death warrant, old man!" he formed a ki blast and held it an inch away from the man's face. He growled and then allowed the ki sphere to dissipate, "You're lucky I still have need of you, but rest assured, should you ever enter this room while the woman is in here, you shall die by my hand!" Kamesennin whimpered slightly and backed out of the room,  
  
"Training starts in ten minutes," he said quietly as he closed the door. Vegeta grinned smugly at Bulma, then picked up his freshly laundered clothes from the dresser, and walked out of the room for a shower. Bulma stared after him, somewhat confused.  
  
"Why did he do that for me?" she wondered aloud, "That boy is an enigma…" she looked at the clock on the wall, "Four thirty? I'm going back to bed!" she laid down, but found that she could not fall asleep, so she laid there and let her many thoughts lull her to sleep.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall while toweling his hair, having remembered that he had left that atrocious pink shell in his room. He entered the room quietly, and noticed that Bulma was sleeping. He stealthily made his way to the hamper and deposited his nightclothes, then reached beside it and lifted the turtle shell off the floor. He made his way back to the door, and glanced back to make sure that he hadn't awakened Bulma. He smiled at her peaceful expression and closed the door behind him.  
  
"G'morning Vegeta!" Gokou all but yelled in his face. Vegeta cringed and shushed the boy,  
  
"Be quiet, Kakarott! The woman is sleeping!" Gokou looked confused,  
  
"What, you mean Bulma?" he asked, just as loud. Vegeta looked about to strangle the poor, ignorant boy when Kamesennin walked up to them. All thoughts of his previous encounter with Vegeta had obviously left his head.  
  
"Hey! Who's ready to start training?" he exclaimed, Gokou jumped up and down,  
  
"I am! I am!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as he, Gokou, and Kuririn marched out the door and began their jog to pick up the milk.  
  
…  
  
The crew stood on a hill, facing the ocean, the salty sea air wafted through the air. They had just finished their lunch, and it was now time for their ki control lessons, courtesy of Vegeta.  
  
"Now then, I want you two," he pointed at Gokou and Kuririn, "to fly ten laps around the area, and you," he pointed at Kamesennin, "are going to show me how to sense ki. Go now!" he shouted at the two boys, who hurriedly took to the air and began flying shakily around. Vegeta looked away from the two and turned to Kamesennin, who was sweating.  
  
"Alrighty, to sense ki, I need you to close your eyes," he started, Vegeta looked at him strangely, but obeyed, "I am going to create a controlled Kamehameha, and I want you to hit it. In order to find it, you need to concentrate on the vibrations it sends through the air." He got into position, "Kamehameha!" he shouted as the blue beam erupted from his hands. Vegeta had a look of intense concentration on his face as he tried to locate the blast. And then, right by his side, he felt a pulsing vibration that stroked his skin ever so lightly, he concentrated on the vibration, and calculated that the origin of the vibration was about two meters to his left. He quickly sent a ki blast of his own to meet it, and both detonated loudly. Vegeta opened his eyes.  
  
"Very good, now, I believe the best training for you is for you to wear a blindfold for a while, that should tune your senses in better," the old man told him,  
  
"For how long?" Vegeta asked, the turtle man scratched his bald head,  
  
"How about you wear one until the tournament? Then your senses will be in top shape for the fights," he suggested, Vegeta nodded, it was a good idea,  
  
"Alright then," he tore a strip from hi gi and tied it around his head, "bring it on."  
  
  
  
Alrighty, I'ma stop here for now, 'cause if I don't, you wont have anything new from me 'til next week. May 11th is my 18th birthday! HUZZAH!!! And I'm sure you all know what would make me feel extra special on my special day ^_~ *clears throat and continues in narrator voice* well, the training continues as our heroes prepare for the tenkaichi budokai, what is Vegeta gonna do if he's blindfolded for 4 months??? How is Bulma gonna react? Will Gokou ever be full??? The answers to MOST of these questions to be answered in the next installment of The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 12: Onward to the Tenkaichi Budokai!  
  
Now I will bring out the celebrity panel to answer your questions, returning from the last session are Vegeta and Bulma!  
  
Question #1: Submitted by Kitten:  
  
Vegeta, what sucks more, the fact that it took you longer to reach super Saiya-jin or the fact that a woman can trap you without any problems?  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrr…. Kakarott, and that woman 'kyllir' will die by my hands!  
  
Kyllir: That's enough of that… *Vegeta suddenly isn't wearing pants* Nice undies, dear.  
  
Vegeta: *blushing* You will DIE!!!!  
  
Question #2: Submitted by Tanyaneko:  
  
Vegeta, why'd you take the pink dye out of your hair? *approaches slowly with MAGENTA dye*...  
  
Vegeta: Damn you again!!!  
  
Question #3: Submitted by Daniel:  
  
Vegeta, why aren't I as cool as you?  
  
Vegeta: You shouldn't ask questions to which you do not want the answer, boy… No one can be as 'cool' as me, I am the Saiya-jin no Ouji!!!!  
  
Question #4: Submitted by Bulmas Goku:  
  
Bulma, why did you never get into martial arts?  
  
Bulma: Well, after seeing Goku and his martial arts, I admit I was kind of jealous, but that kind of thing was never for me, I prefer a nice clean lab to a fight any day.  
  
Kyllir: Alright, that will be all, you may leave now.  
  
Poll results: Vegeta won by a landslide! And who would have doubted it? Hehehe!  
  
New poll: Who is your favorite Villain?  
  
Have a groovy day! AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!! 


	12. The Wish That Never Was: Onward! To the ...

The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 12: Onward to the Tenkaichi Budokai!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer states that I do not own anything, and that I wish that I owned Chibi Vegeta. It also states that I'm nuts.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, and thank you to all those who wished me a happy birthday ^_^.  
  
Vegeta slowly awoke and opened his eyes, only to see blackness. He almost panicked, and then remembered that he was wearing the blindfold voluntarily, and had been for almost four months. He smiled slightly as he inhaled and felt the weight on his chest as it rose. Every night would find Bulma staying in his room, and every morning would find her rolled out of her bed and into his. He could sense that she was still asleep by the ki level she radiated and by her slow and even breathing. He carefully rolled out from under her, trying not to wake her. This attempt failed, however, and she awoke.  
  
"Good morning, Vegeta," she yawned sleepily as Vegeta removed his tail from where it had been resting on her stomach,  
  
"Why is it you can never stay in your own bed?" he asked with genuine curiosity, she yawned again and stretched out,  
  
"I dunno," she curled up again, "but your bed is really comfy," she drifted back to sleep again. Vegeta grabbed his clean clothes from the dresser and headed to the bathroom for his shower. He turned back around, he had just felt someone's ki behind him. He reached out with his newly acquired senses and found that it was Kamesennin, he listened intently, and heard his door open. He got back in front of the door so fast that it couldn't be seen, and stood in front of the old man with his arms crossed. Kamesennin backed away, even under the blindfold he could tell that Vegeta was glaring at him. He began to sweat and backed farther away, and began to explain himself,  
  
"That test went perfectly! You are getting really good with your ki sensing abilities! I'm gonna go have breakfast now." he coughed and zoomed out of the hallway, leaving an irate Vegeta. Gokou ran out of his room at top speed,  
  
"Did someone say 'breakfast'? I'm hungry!" he hopped around the hallway, looking in every direction for the one who had mentioned breakfast, and stopped in front of Vegeta, "are we having breakfast now?" his tail was wagging with delight, Vegeta couldn't see the boy, but he could tell he was drooling.  
  
"Have some dignity, Kakarott, you know we don't eat until after the morning exercises." The younger boy whimpered and trudged into the living room. Vegeta then dismissed the idea of having a shower this morning and quickly dressed himself. Gokou then walked out the door to begin the morning milk delivery. Vegeta powered up slightly, letting his ki radiate slightly, barely detectable, and focused on the vibrations that bounced off the walls, like a form of echolocation. Once he knew what his surrounding were, he jogged after Gokou. He remembered his first day of blindfolded training, he had lost his balance a lot, and heavily relied on flying to keep himself from hitting the ground. Bulma was mad at him for some reason, she had said that she couldn't see him properly with the blindfold on, or something to that effect. She didn't seem to mind as much now, perhaps she had gotten used to 'not seeing properly'. Vegeta almost regretted agreeing to this training, but then remembered the reason why he had, and all bad feelings of it vanished.  
  
Four months earlier:  
  
Vegeta woke with a start and rolled out of bed, panicking for a moment, he couldn't see at all. Bulma woke suddenly and glared at Vegeta, then blushed when she realized that she had rolled into his bed again. Vegeta backed away into the wall, convinced that this was some kind of trick of Freezer's,  
  
"Stay away from me you terrible purple lizard! What have you done to me?" he shouted, Bulma stared at him, she had no idea what had happened in his past, but it must've been horrible to make him act like this, she decided to put an end to this suffering.  
  
"Vegeta! Calm down! You're wearing a blindfold, remember? You wanted to wear it? Even though I yelled at you?" she slowly crept across the floor and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, he winced,  
  
"Right, now leave me be," he said harshly, he was covered in a layer of cold sweat and was still shaking, he had actually thought that this all had been a dream and he was back in Freezer's clutches. He could barely hide his relief that it wasn't true. He stood up, and felt along the wall, almost running into the door. He fumbled around for a moment until his hand found the doorknob, he then opened the door and left the room, leaving a confused Bulma. She heard him stepping heavily through the hall, as if the gravity had increased tenfold, he was heading towards the bathroom, for his shower, she presumed. She glanced over to the dresser, and upon seeing his clean clothes still folded up atop its surface, she sprung up and grabbed the garments, and ran after Vegeta. He was just shutting the door when she got into the hallway. She sprinted over to the door and knocked twice.  
  
"What is it?" she heard Vegeta's disgruntled reply,  
  
"You left your clothes on the dresser, I brought them for you!" she heard him sighing defeatedly,  
  
"Come in then." She slowly opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Vegeta stood in front of her, his back facing the door. He wore only a towel, but that wasn't what had caught her attention. His entire back was covered in scars and cuts, some fading, and others looked as if they had been given to him within the last month. She gasped and took a step backwards, no wonder he had been having nightmares!  
  
"Woman, the clothes." He commanded with a hint of shame in his voice, he knew what she had seen, and he knew that she must be thinking horrible things of him for it.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
The Present:  
  
After a long and satisfying breakfast, Vegeta prepared to fly Bulma to a place that she called 'school', he had been flying her there every weekday for the last two months, when she realized that her summer was over and she had to return. Bulma picked up her backpack and all but hopped into Vegeta's waiting arms. He took off silently and flew towards West City, not needing his sight to find the area since he had flown there several times. Bulma yawned and snuggled up to his chest, hoping to take a quick nap before they arrived. Her eyes closed slowly, but snapped back open as Vegeta made the sharp descent that meant they had reached the outskirts of the city, and the place where she had to be dropped off. She fidgeted uncomfortably as Vegeta touched down and gently set her on the ground.  
  
"I arranged for a leave of absence so I can watch you fight in the Tenkaichi Budokai, so this will be the last flight for a while, 'kay?" Bulma told Vegeta, happy to get out of going to school. Vegeta was glad that she'd be there, but said nothing of it,  
  
"Today is my last day of blindfolded training," he told her, he could tell she was smiling, "so I'll see you when I come to pick you up this afternoon." He couldn't hide the small smile that came to his lips. A bell ringing in the distance cut them off,  
  
"That's the bell! I'd better hurry and get to class!" she began running the three blocks to the school. Vegeta jumped up and flew back towards the Kame house.  
  
**********************  
  
"Alright Vegeta, I want you to suppress your ki far enough that I cannot sense it," Kamesennin told his pupil. Vegeta had a look of intense concentration on his face as his ki dropped dramatically, it kept going lower and lower, until no one could feel it at all. Vegeta felt a little lightheaded, he had never suppressed his ki this low before, but he kept his mind on the training. Kamesennin smiled and quickly went into action, suppressing his own ki, he prepared to attack Vegeta, he brought his arm back and swiftly sent it forward, aiming his fist right between Vegeta's eyes. He was surprised, however, when a gloved hand caught hold of his wrist, his clenched fist only millimeters from Vegeta's face. Vegeta smirked, and prepared to send the old man flying, as he was about to do so, he was interrupted by chiming in the distance, the phone was ringing, Vegeta reluctantly put the man down and went to answer it.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said into the receiver as soon as he picked it up,  
  
"This is the West City High School office, your scholar is in the nurse's office, she was complaining of terrible stomach pain and then passed out, we are concerned for her health and would like you to pick her up as soon as possible." The woman on the phone said hurriedly, intimidated by Vegeta's greeting,  
  
"I'll be right there," Vegeta told her gruffly, and hung up the phone, he then ran out to tell the others he was leaving.  
  
"Vegeta, you may remove your blindfold, you have completed your training. You may not have noticed, but you made it from here to the house and back without powering up enough to 'echolocate' your ki, congratulations." Kamesennin told Vegeta, proud that his student had succeeded with his goal. Vegeta slowly removed the cloth from his eyes, blinking back the sunlight that overwhelmed his vision for a moment, and then glanced around his surroundings. He smirked and took to the air, heading for West City. On the way to West City, Vegeta scanned the horizon, looking around in wonder at the landscape, the tops of the trees were tinted with bright reds, yellows, and oranges, and were falling to the ground. The spectacular show of colors dazzled his eyes as he continued on his way, sometimes he almost had to shut his eyes to orient himself. It did not take him long to reach his destination, and soon he stood before the large brick building that was School.  
  
"It looks like a prison..." Vegeta muttered to himself as he strode over to the doors and walked inside. He stopped in the entrance, scanning for Bulma's ki signature, he quickly located it and followed it until he reached a small office. He opened the door and peered inside before stepping into the small room. The office was lined on one side with chairs, straight across from the door was a woman with mousy brown hair sitting at a desk, sorting through files, the other wall had a cot and a cabinet, and lying on the cot was Bulma. Bulma fidgeted irately and rolled over, glaring at the woman at the desk, and then noticed Vegeta standing there, her eyes lit up and she sat up quickly, bumping her head on the shelf that protruded from the cabinet, she winced and grabbed her head in agony as several pill bottles fell from the shelf and onto her lap.  
  
"Why hello young man, are you feeling ill?" The woman behind the desk asked Vegeta in a painfully high-toned nasal voice, he winced slightly and moved his eyes from Bulma to look at the woman,  
  
"I am here to pick up Bulma," he stated as he watched the woman's grey eyes dart over to Bulma, who was still rubbing her head,  
  
"Oh yes, I need you to fill out a form before you can take her home," she shoved a stack of papers at Vegeta, "She came in here a little after lunch, her teacher said she almost collapsed in the middle of Biology, we made her lay down and then she passed out," the nurse said in her nasally voice, oblivious to the glares she was getting from both Bulma and Vegeta. The latter smirked and pushed the stack of papers back, filled out completely in Saiyago. The nurse looked over the symbols with a confused look on her face as Vegeta gathered Bulma into his arms and took off running before anyone could object.  
  
"That woman was irritating," Vegeta told Bulma as they sped away from the school, he smirked, "you fainted, eh?" Bulma blushed slightly,  
  
"Yeah... I guess I did... I just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, y'know? Like something really bad happened, its kind of silly, but for a minute there I thought something had happened to you..." She trailed off, turning a darker shade of red when she felt his eyes on her,  
  
"You were concerned about me then? And this made you pass out?" Vegeta asked her, a little irritated by his confusion, Bulma was as red as a tomato now,  
  
"Well, yeah. It was like you just phased out of existence, you were just GONE..." she admitted, wondering both why she fainted, and why she was explaining to Vegeta her feelings during the episode. Vegeta seemed equally confused, then something dawned on him,  
  
"This was right after lunch, correct?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, Biology class is after lunch, why?" she asked, wondering what the time had to do with anything,  
  
"Well, right before I received the call from your school, I was learning how to suppress ki, so I could not be detected by scouters... Perhaps you have the latent ability to sense ki, and noticed when mine disappeared..." Vegeta smirked at her, "why that made you faint is beyond me though, weak humans..." Bulma nodded, absorbing the information, not even noticing that he had insulted her, then shook her head to clear her thoughts,  
  
"I'm glad you got rid of that ridiculous blindfold, it's a lot easier to talk to you when I can see you," she said, smiling up at him as he began to descend, Vegeta rolled his eyes, he never did understand the whole 'seeing properly' concept, it wasn't like SHE was the one who was wearing the blindfold, SHE could see him just fine, he just couldn't see her. Looking down at her, he realized that he had actually missed looking at her, the way her eyes lit up with happiness one moment, and burned with fury the next. Landing on the ground, he set Bulma gently down, and began walking into the house, then thinking again, walked back and took Bulma by the arm, helping her as she was still a little wobbly on her legs.  
  
"Alright, we will retire early tonight so we can rest up for the journey to South City, so lets have dinner and get to bed!" Kamesennin called to his pupils, at the word 'dinner', everyone's eyes lit up and they hurried into the dining room. The sound of chopsticks scraping plates filled the room as everyone raced to fill their mouths with more chicken fried rice and dumplings, the two Saiya-jins ate faster and larger quantities than everyone else, but the humans in the group paid little attention to it, as they were used to such displays. Within minutes, most of the food was gone, and Ranchi went to get the second course from the kitchen, great piles of steaming egg rolls. There was a collective murmur of approval as everyone began to partake of the egg rolls, Vegeta and Gokou were stuffing up to six egg rolls at a time into their mouths, swallowing almost without chewing and shoving another mouthful in a second later, making everyone else wonder if they even had to stop to breathe. When all the egg rolls were gone, the group dispersed and headed for their respective bedrooms. Vegeta lay down on his bedroll and tried to get comfortable as Bulma finished brushing her hair and settled onto her own roll, Vegeta smirked and turned towards Bulma, lifting his blanket up,  
  
"You know you're just going to end up over here anyway, why don't you save yourself some time?" unbeknownst to him, his smirk changed slowly into a grin, Bulma smiled back and scooted across the floor and under the blanket, Vegeta's tail immediately latched onto her waist as they both sighed contentedly and fell asleep.  
  
Bulma was in a dark room, she knew that she wasn't alone, there were a few others in the room, and the evil that radiated off them left a bad taste in her mouth. She could hear them mumbling, she caught only a few words from their conversation, it dealt mostly with the destruction of the earth. Bulma could not help shuddering in fear, and then she saw them, eyes. They were looming and red, and they were the most frightening eyes she had ever seen...  
  
"Woman, wake up!" Bulma heard a voice say, after a moment she realized it was Vegeta. Her eyes snapped open and she latched on to him for dear life, "It was terrible..." she cried as Vegeta looked down at her with a confused look, wondering what to do as Bulma squeezed his waist tighter. Vegeta slowly put one hand on her shoulder, and then the other one came around her back, he pulled her a little closer, and was relieved that she loosened her death grip on him, he patted her back gently, attempting to soothe her. She looked up at him, eyes shining, "Thank you Vegeta..." gazing into his eyes for a moment, she forgot all about her horrible nightmare and rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep immediately. Vegeta carefully placed her back on the bed and lay beside her, briefly wondering what kind of nightmare she had before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning found Vegeta being the one latched onto Bulma for a change, not that she minded. Vegeta awoke right after Bulma, and realizing that he was basically wrapped around her, he turned at least seven shades of red, and it certainly didn't help him any that when Bulma turned her head to look at him, their noses touched. Vegeta quickly disentangled himself and got up,  
  
"Good morning to you too," Bulma groaned at the loss of heat and sat up, rubbing her eyes. There was a knock at the door, it was Kamesennin,  
  
"Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes!" he called to them. Moments later, everyone was gathered in the living room with their suitcases,  
  
"We are flying to South City, everyone put your luggage into this capsule," Kamesennin told them, holding out a dinocap, They all placed their luggage into a pile and quickly capsulated it,  
  
"Wait!" Ranchi called out to them, "I have something for our warriors!" she handed a suit to Gokou, Vegeta, and Kuririn,  
  
"Wow! Did you make these for us?" Kuririn asked as he inspected the suit happily,  
  
"Yup, I thought that since this is your first big tournament, you might want to look nice!" she got two enthusiastic 'thank you's and a nod from Vegeta, she smiled at them as they once again prepared to depart, this time in style.  
  
"That suit looks real nice on you," Bulma told Vegeta as he scooped her up into his arms and took to the air, the others followed, they ascended for some time until all the houses looked like specks on the ground and then stopped, waiting from directions from Kamesennin.  
  
"South City is, of course, south of here, about six hundred miles, if we get split up, we will meet at the registration desk at the Budokai. Onward! To the Tenkaichi Budokai!" Kamesennin shouted.  
  
Alrighty! That's it for chapter 12! I am so sorry that I didn't get it out sooner, but I just was not getting ideas for this chapter! *Continues in narrator-type voice* Well now our heroes are on their way to fight in the Tenkaichi Budoukai, who will be at this tournament? What powerful foes await? And what was Bulma's dream about? These questions and more will be answered in the next exciting installment of The Wish That Never Was: Chapter 13: Eliminations and Round one! Kuririn vs. Bacterian!  
  
Poll results: Vegeta won, though Cell and Majin Buu were close seconds! 'Geta had my vote!  
  
Poll: Who do YOU think I should exclude from the tourney to give 'Geta a spot? I got a good idea who I want out, but what do YOU think?  
  
Alright now, I have received another question! VEGETA! Get over here and answer the nice reviewer's question, will you?  
  
Vegeta: FINE... *walks over* what do you want?  
  
Question from Xasshaaz: Why did I make an AMV for you? Is it because I'm stupid? Is it because I wanted to make a music video and I didn't want to make it on a character WORTH making an AMV on cuz I knew that I'd f*** it up? Oh, and don't try and kill me. Remember: I can turn into any Anime character. That includes fanfiction chars. That includes MY fanfiction chars. See what I'm saying? I can also turn into characters not yet born, and any video game characters. You don't wanna try and kill me; it would be much too painful for you.  
  
Vegeta: ... I have nothing to say to this individual, other than that he is a dork. *mutters to himself* Damn... I'm picking up too much vocabulary from the woman...  
  
Kyllir: okay Vegeta, you can go now!  
  
Vegeta: FINALLY!  
  
Oh yes, a little note... I'm sure you've all heard about the news of banning all NC-17 rated fanfiction, if you haven't signed the petition yet, it is on http://www.petitiononline.com it is in the top ten petitions. Well, until next time, Ja! 


End file.
